Epidemic Of Darkness
by Dark'sangel and Haru'srooster
Summary: Tohru Honda watched as her mother died in her arms...she watched as the soldier's raped her younger sister...she watched everything happen all around her like a nightmare. Rated m for language, violence, and sexual inuendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Epidemic (of Darkness)**

**Chapter 1**

**a/n: I got another inspiration the other day and I just had to write this fic. I'm really just making it harder on myself but this sounded like a good idea. Hotel Rwanda and war gave me the idea for this particular fanfic. It's going to be gory and other things that might have done in the movie…almost like another Holocaust. I'm sorry Freederth-chan if you're reading this it's another Kyoru! But I love this couple…don't worry I may right another Yukiru. This may be a long chapter, so don't be surprised.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit Basket or Freederth-chan….waaaah.**

For two years now the bloody battle of Tokugawa Arayashiki has soon become a full out war between the once peaceful clans of the demons and humans. Since the war has raged on the human soldiers have been committing unseemly deeds to their own kind. Thinking that they may be demon spies. They have killed thousands of innocent people, taking children from their families, raping young girls, making any man become a part of this war. The soldiers have become ruthless and kill any demon on sight, and anyone they see with a demon will be tortured and killed.

The demons are just as bad. You'd think the human race wouldn't have a chance against full-fledged demons. You're terribly wrong. The humans stole these stones that are very powerful. These stones are able to do almost everything…almost. The stones are known as the Darlink stones. The humans raided the Darklores of their stones and used them. These stones are placed inside of the soldiers' bodies, making them ten times stronger and gives them certain powers. (Like big transformers robots. Joking)

Things you may want to know about this new world of death. The world as we know it now is split in half in a way. There's the northern and southern parts. The northern is ruled by the humans, also known as Orion. The southern is reigned by the demons, known as Argentine. In the middle of the southern and northern is a giant wall of trees, trees that are told to kill and slaughter all who try to get through them.

These trees help keep peace. (not really working). Other things to know are the Darklores-these are beautiful creatures, men and women. They are usually peaceful kind beings until now. They can be terribly cruel and dark. They each are perfectly sculpted and have huge black demon wings,and long, sharp claws.

The demons are animal humanoids. (Inuyasha?) Strong and determined clan.

The humans are well…humans like you and me. There are also other creatures in the world. Mostly mythical beings, dark and good. Like werewolves, vampires, wraiths, elves, sprites, etc.

Now that you know mostly everything, how about we go on with the story…..

Tohru gently sprayed the beautiful red and purple flowers with the cool water as the heat beat down on her exposed back. Tohru Honda…a beautiful, kind girl. She has waist length chocolate brown hair and matching brown eyes. A tender and fragile slender form. The most warm-hearted person in the world. Even though she's only fifteen, Tohru takes care of her whole family. Especially her little sister Shia Honda.

Shia is only twelve and a very wonderful lady but also has a bit of a bite to her. She has short brown hair, that only reaches the bottom of her chin. Beautiful light green eyes. She also is small but in her heart is a determined young girl, just like her sister.

Tohru's father died when she was a little girl. He died of a cold that got very serious. Leaving her, Shia, her mother, and their close friend Hatori. Hatori Sohma was a very gentle man and a very good doctor. Now a days he worked for the leader of the human army, Akito Sohma. Yes they were related and Hatori hated to be in the war but he had no choice. There was a certain thing about the Sohma's.

They were able to transform into animals. Not just anytime or any animal. They only changed into the vengeful spirits of the Chinese zodiac like the old story. And only transform if hugged by the opposite sex or if they are under a great amount of stress. Only very few people knew of this.

"Onee-chan!" Shia called to her sister. "Onee-chan!" She ran over to Tohru and got splashed with the icy water. "Hey!"

"Oh! Sorry Shia." Tohru giggled. "Was there something you needed?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Well, yeah! That's why I called you. But then you got me all wet!" She snapped.

"I said I was sorry…and I meant it." Tohru shut the water off and followed her sister into the little house, pretty much the only house standing.

"MOTHER!" Shia yelled. Their mother, Kyoko Honda was a beautiful woman, light orange hair that only reached the middle of her neck. A slim beautiful figure. And a very kind motherly woman.

"Yes --Oh! You're all wet." Kyoko snickered, trying her best not to laugh but utterly failing at it.

"This is not funny!" Shia marched up the steps grumbling under her breath.

"Shia needed me for something?" Kyoko shrugged her slender shoulders.

"Yes…I'd like a word with you Tohru-kun." Hatori's gentle voice came from behind her.

"Oh! Of course." Tohru chimed and followed the older man into a small study, sliding the door shut behind them. Hatori is a very handsome man. Quite tall as well with jet black hair that covers his right eye (I think), which happen to be a shade of gold/yellow. He was in love with a wonderful woman, Kana Sohma. But he had to erase her memories of him and lose her forever, all because of that prick Akito. But that's another story. (I love Akito though…weird)

"I wanted to tell you about something Tohru-kun."

"Yes, please go ahead."

"The war is closing in on this area." he swallowed hard.

"The…war? Is coming here?" her eyes wandered around the room nervously. "But, they already came through here. You said we'd be safe."

"I know but I never would have thought the soldiers would come back. And… I have to leave." Hatori dragged out guiltily. Tohru's eyes widened, tears pricking at the corners.

"But… why are you leaving now…and telling me all of this?" her heart sank with distraught, suddenly making her chest hurt, her stomach balled into knots.

"I couldn't just leave without notice. And…I had to warn you. So maybe you have a chance to escape." Hatori watched painfully as tears fell, and streaked Tohru's pale face.

"I…I have to be strong!" Tohru sniffed and wiped her tears with her arm.

"I'm deeply sorry Tohru-kun." He offered her a handkerchief.

"Thank you." She wiped her eyes and stood up, Hatroi following her. "I'll tell Shia and mother to pack and leave immediately."

"Tohru-kun. You all should wait till dark before leaving." Hatori suggested.

"But you said the army was on their way now, they would surely make it here before dusk."

"You're right." He thought to himself for a moment. "Then leave as quickly as possible." Tohru immediately ran out of the study and met with her mom and little sister.

"What are you talking about?" Shia asked, not a hint of worry in her voice.

"Hatori-san said that the soldiers will becoming here any minute. We have to leave. So please pack your things and let's go." Tohru informed them.

"But Tohru, how will we leave?" Kyoko asked worried. "There's no where else to go." Kyoko began packing clothes and other essentials anyway.

"Yeah…are you stupid?! How the hell are we gonna leave?!" Shia scoffed at her sisters supposed stupidity.

"Shia!" Kyoko scolded. "Go pack your things now."

"yes, ma'am." Shia trotted off.

"Mom?" Tohru had a great look of depression, her heart thumped loudly in her ear, making it almost impossible to hear anything else.

"Hn?" She looked up for a minute to see tears dripping down Tohru's cheeks in little beads. "Oh!" Kyoko embraced her daughter.

"I don't want to lose you or Shia." Tohru admitted.

"You wont honey. You'll get us out of here safely. I know it." Kyoko smiled, Tohru beamed back and walked out to pack her own things.

"Kyoko-san?" Hatori appeared at the door, suitcase in hand.

"Oh…Hatori-san. Leaving already?"

"I'm afraid so." He set his bag down and walked over to her. "Take care of yourself." He cupped her cheeks and lightly pecked her on the forehead.

"I'll miss you Hatori-san. You've been so kind to us. I wish I could hug you but…well…you know." He smiled crookedly.

"Be safe." Shia commanded. She was leaning up against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest. Tohru behind her.

"I will." Hatori answered.

"Uh…promise me…we'll see each other again." Tohru's eyes watered again. Hatori walked over to her and placed his hand in her brown hair.

"I promise Tohru-kun…and I shall think of you all every night."

"Thank you." Tohru planted a small kiss on his hand, making him blush lightly. "Good bye." They all turned to Shia, hoping she would say her farewells.

"I wont say goodbye to you Hatori-senpai." But they obviously didn't get what they wanted. "Because I know I'll see you again so how about a 'later?' I'll see you later." Shia ran over to him and hugged his arm. (that way he wouldn't transform). "I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you as well." he kissed her gently on the hand and they walked him to the door, watching him climb onto his beautiful black horse and galloped away.

"Sigh" Shia wiped her eyes and sat down in the doorway.

"I'll go finish getting ready, then we can leave." Kyoko said as she walked back to her room. Tohru took the small space next to her little sister.

"Onee-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Shia admitted, looking up at Tohru with wet emerald eyes.

"I love you too little sister." Tohru embraced Shia. They sat there, watching the sun fall under the horizon. A couple of hors passed by, the sky growing darker every minute. Howls of laughter and cheering was echoing over the hills. Tohru and Shia exchanged worried glances.

"Omygawd!" Shia shot up, Tohru on her heels.

"Mom! We have to leave! They're already here!" Tohru called and ran into Kyoko's room. "Mom?"

"………………" There was no answer. Tohru walked around the bed and saw her mother's body on the floor, blood soaked through her tank top, a deep red pool spilling around her.

"MOM!?" Tohru screamed and fell to the floor, immediately being covered in her mother's blood. Kyoko coughed up more blood.

"No I can't leave you here!" tears poured from her already swollen eyes.

"I love…you…" Tohru heard the last breath escape Kyoko's mouth, her head dropping in Tohru's lap.

"Mom?"

"……….."

"No! please mom! Come back! I need you!"

"………" Tohru squeezed her mothers lifeless body to her own, tears never stopping. Tohru gently closed her mother's eyelids. Suddenly Shia's scream pierced the cold air.

"Shia!" Tohru screamed and placed her mother down on the floor. "I'll be back." Tohru darted out of the room, falling down the stairs.

"Onee-chan!" Shia called. Tohru looked up from the floor. A tall, muscled soldier held Shia by the hair.

"Oh! She's a feisty thing." The man's voice boomed as he talked.

"Let go of me!" Shia squirmed and clawed at the man. Making him howl with laughter, the other men joined him in the mirth.

"leave her alone!" Tohru demanded, holding up a metal spoon.

"What do you think you'll do with that?" Another burly man asked laughing.

"Just drop her…and I won't have to hurt you." Tohru lied…trying to sound tough. The men laughed and scoffed.

"Onee-chan just run!" Shia pleaded.

"No! I'd never leave you here Shia!"

"That's okay you won't have to." Came a voice from behind Tohru. The other men fell to their knees, bowing their heads in respect. Tohru turned slowly, meeting his deep garnet gaze. A dark scowl played across his handsome features. Orange hair hung over his forehead. "You two will be coming with us."

"Wha…" Tohru dropped the spoon, completely drawn in by his looks, enchanting her.

"Onee-chan! Please! Go!" Shia begged again. Tohru blinked back to reality.

"No! Shia!" Tohru frowned at the boy, thinking of an escape.

"Just try. I dare you." he smirked, obviously wanting some fun. The other men laughed again at their captains deadly sneer.

"I will!" Tohru slammed her foot into the boys crouch, making him immediately fall to the floor. "Shia!" Tohru poked the burly man in the eye, digging her nail into his eyeball, blood and liquid spilling from the sensitive socket.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAh! You bitch!" he dropped Shia.

"Come on!" Tohru wrapped her hand around her younger sister and darted out past the stamped on flowers, the wilting grass.

"They killed the horses Onee-chan" Shia suddenly became hysterical, collapsing to the dirt covered ground. "There's no hope, they killed mom! We'll die too."

"No! I will never let that happen!" Tohru watched as the soldiers filed out the door, running towards them, some climbing onto their horse's back. The orange haired boy in front of all of them. "Shia get up now! We can make it if you cooperate!" tears poured from her strained eyes.

"Please, leave me!"

"Shut-up! Don't be like this please Shia, they're coming!" Tohru pleaded and begged. Her heart throbbed, her arms screamed in pain. Tohru's whole body shook with fear. "Please! Shia…."

Suddenly Tohru felt a sharp pain at the back of her head, something tugging on her hair. "Nice try sweet heart." A very dark man with a little less muscle tugged a fist of Tohru's hair up, making her stand. "You pissed the captain off." Tohru watched out of the corner of her eye, the orange haired boy trudging over to her and her sister.

"Shia! Stand up!" Tohru demanded.

"No!" Shia refused.

"What happened to my tough little sister! The same girl who said and promised we'd see Hatori-san later!"

"Shut-up! You stupid bitch!" The man threw Tohru to the ground shoving her face into the dirt.

"Aw, Haku! You'll get her all dirty." Another hefty set guy said.

"I like them with a little a dirt." Haku answered laughing.

"Take your hands off of her!" Shia had finally stood up, her hands balled into fists.

"Shia!" Tohru called thankfully. Her eyes widened, noticing the figure behind her sister. "Shia watch--" Before she finished Shia fell to the ground unconscious. The orange head standing there.

"Why'd you kick me!" he demanded an answer.

"I…" Tohru was at a loss for words.

"Well?" he pushed the dark man off of her.

"Please kill us!" Tohru pleaded, tears falling.

"What?" He seemed shocked. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Yeah, most girls plead and beg for us to save their lives they'll do anything for their lives." The burly man who Tohru about gouged his eye out laughed.

"I rather die than be a sex slave to you and your men!" Tohru admitted truthfully.

"Are you really risking your sisters life? How do you know she wouldn't rather live with us than be taken out of this world?" Orange top smirked lightly. "I really don't think you should go making decisions for other people."

"She…" Tohru remembered that Shia loved her ability to live, no matter what the world was coming to. Her sister loved life, and would do anything to keep it. Tohru sighed, wiggling her wrist in the boys vice like hold.

"What's your name?" He asked, his scowl dissipating.

"It's…Tohru Honda." She admitted, she was too tired to lie to this so called captain.

"I'm Kyo Sohma, captain. That's Haku." he pointed to the dark man. "That's Gaki, the man you've seemed to of gashed out his eye. And that's Brom." He motioned to a very large man with bright curly hair. "They are my right hand men, and if you even think of trying to escape me, they'll kill you in an instant." Kyo warned.

Tohru gulped and closed her eyes drowsy, fatigue suddenly weighing her down.

"And this beautiful girl with you is Shia Honda?" Haku asked, smirking.

"I found her first! Stay away you fucking bastard!" Came Gaki's harsh voice.

"Both of you! Get back in order! Your loud voices are giving me a headache." Kyo commanded. "Let's go."

"My sister!" I begged.

"Yeah, yeah. Uh…Haru?" Suddenly a boy with white hair and black roots emerged from the other men. He was just as handsome as Kyo. His eyes were half-lidded his expression nonchalant.

"Yeah Kyo?" His voice was as majestic as his body.

"Grab the girl." Kyo ordered as he helped Tohru to her feet, more like forcefully pulled her to her feet.

Haru did as told and placed one hand under her back and the other underneath the bend of her knees, bridal style but making sure their chests did not touch, he walked behind Kyo who was dragging Tohru behind him.

"Can I walk?"

"No, you'll be riding my horse." Tohru tensed as she felt the warmth of Kyo's hands on her waist. "A little nervous are we?" He asked, his breath tickling her ear.

"No…I'm not." he shrugged and lifted her onto the horse. Kyo soon followed behind her, his arms wound around her body and his hands gripped the reigns.

"Alright boys! We're outta here. Torch the place." he commanded.

"No! My mother!" Tohru struggled against Kyo's iron grip hold, he tried his best to keep their chests away, but sadly failing. She bumped him and a loud poof and smoke clouded the top of the horse, soon an orange little cat sat there in a pool of clothes.

"Uh…captain?" Haku asked cautiously.

"I said fucking torch the place!"

"No please Kyo-kun!" Tohru pleaded. Kyo flinched at the sound of 'Kyo-kun?'

"Grab her." Kyo demanded and Gaki grabbed her in a tight vice like grip. Tohru watched with fear as the men on horses threw logs burning with red and orange flames into the house, smoldering it, blazing the little cottage.

"No! Mom!" Tohru screamed in protest. Gaki never moved. "Please! My mother's in there!"

"Shut-up you dumb bitch!" Gaki squeezed Tohru's body, knocking the wind out of her. Her head fell limply as her body relaxed into an unconscious state.

"Let's go." Kyo demanded suddenly back into his human form and fully clothed.

They rode for hours until night had completely fallen and the air froze. Tohru had awoken a few hours ago, her hands and ankles bound with rope. She sat in front of Brom on a gray horse. Shia had been bound as well and was asleep on an ox in the far back. (no it's not Haru)

"Uh…Brom-kun?" Tohru spoke up, her body shivered as the cool air caressed her exposed skin. She was only wearing her tank top and small shorts. She had tried to escape again and Kyo had shown mercy for the last time. His men de-clothed Tohru to her top and tiny shorts and dunked her in the almost iced over river.

"What?" He asked coldly.

"I'm really cold, and I was--" His hand suddenly collided with her cheek. Leaving a deep purple bruise on her pale face.

"I don't give a shit what you are or want. I don't even know why the captain decided to give you mercy." He scoffed and pushed her off the horse. Pretending she fell by accident. Of course she fell flat on her face. (she's bound don't forget)

"Brom!" Haku growled.

"What is it?"

"She fell, help her up!" he ordered.

"Why should I?" He stuck his nose up in the air. "She fell on her own. Probably trying to escape again."

"How could I?! You tied me up." Tohru coughed, the cold finally reaching her lungs made it terribly hard to breathe. "I…can't…breathe!" She coughed and gagged. The men just watched in excitement.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The men jumped in surprise at Kyo's harsh voice. "Damn." Kyo helped Tohru up and wrapped her in a wool blanket.

"Thank you." Tohru said politely. She wasn't as afraid of him as before.

"Whatever." Kyo stood up, his hand gripping Tohru's feeble arm. "Brom get down off of your horse." Kyo demanded. Brom did as told and bowed on all fours.

"I'm sorry captain I dozed off and she accidentally fell of the horse." He lied.

"Tch…you're a poor excuse for a liar. Seriously I thought you'd do better." Kyo glared, sending shivers through Tohru's body.

"Please captain, show me mercy the way you've shown her." Brom pleaded.

"Mercy? I nearly killed the girl. I had her freeze her lungs out here for hours. And you want me to do the same for a soldier? Who should ask his captain to behead him here and now for disrespecting his authority." The other men smirked in delight. They all really hated Brom, so he wouldn't be missed.

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru looked at him, Kyo flinching again.

"Shut up and sit down." He pushed to the ground, this time she landed on her butt. "Brom…lower you're head." The soldier did as told and bowed his head so it touched the dirt.

"I'm terribly sorry captain. Please give me another chance." He sounded like a sniveling brat. Which just pissed Kyo off more.

"Damn…you're so worthless." Kyo drew his sword from the sheath, placing the sharp blade at Brom's neck. "I'll make it quick Brom…I promise." Kyo's crooked smile turned to a scowl as he raised the sword a little higher.

Kyo sword dropped quickly but landed in the ground next to the pathetic meat wad of a soldier. "You're not worth it." Kyo placed the sword back and turned to Tohru, whose eyes were tightly shut. Kyo squatted in front of her. "You can open your eyes."

Tohru peeked one open and noticed Brom's face full intact and blushing a deep red. "You…didn't kill him?" She asked shocked.

"No…sadly I need him." Kyo smirked and helped her up. "We're almost at camp." Kyo shoved her into Haku's arms. "You'll watch her for now. If anything happens to her that I didn't command I'll cut your head off for sure."

"Yes sir." Haku bowed and lifted Tohru in front of him on another black horse. Seriously she didn't understand how they ride these horses all day and their butt's still don't hurt. Because hers was sore.

They rode on for what seemed like hours. The small trails they took were covered in bodies. The stench of blood and rotting flesh lifted off of the ground, oh how Tohru wished she could plug her nose.

"Ohmygod---" Tohru breathed as they passed a pile of young children that had been impaled with huge pointed logs. "Please let me down." she begged, vomit crawling up her throat.

"Uh…sure." Haku sat her down on the ground and she let the bile shoot from her mouth.

"Ugh…" The soldiers scoffed and turned their heads, they had also been feeling sick of the stench and didn't want to see what Tohru had eaten last.

"What's wrong Tohru?" She flinched as she heard him say her name. Kyo sat still on his horse, looking down at her.

"I feel sick." She puked again, this time blood with it. Kyo suddenly became worried, though he would never admit it. He jumped off of his horse and went to her side.

"If we stay here the smell will get worse. I'll hurry you out of here." His eyes looked promising.

"Thank you…again." She stood up wearily. Haku grabbed her and they now galloped over the dead bodies, sprawled across the dirt. Her stomach knotted painfully and she could feel the warmth of the vomit shooting up her throat this time. She held it and they were finally out of the trail.

Tohru jumped off of the horse and fell on her stomach. She heaved once again. "Ugh…" Kyo was right behind her cutting the binds off of her ankles.

"Come with me if you're done puking." Kyo stood and Tohru followed behind him, close on his heels. There were traces of bile in her hair and on her clothes. "Take off your clothes." Kyo blushed and rolled his eyes.

"What?!" Tohru gasped shocked. She blushed profusely.

"Well…unless you want to walk the rest of the night smelling like puke." He stated coldly. Tohru shook her head.

"Um…Kyo-kun I kind of can't. My wrists?"

"Right. Then I'll do it." His face turned a deeper shade of red.

"Woohoo! You work it captain." The men mocked and whistled.

"Can you make them go away first?" Tohru asked quietly.

"Go on!" Kyo commanded and they walked away, frowning. Soon they were both alone standing in a cool stream. "Alright." Kyo inhaled deeply as his fingers took grasp of the hem of her shirt.

"Please…try not to look….at me." Tohru's eyes were tightly shut. Embarrassed.

"What makes you think I'd want to!" Kyo lied. His heart thumping out of his chest as he raised her shirt over her head. The garment got stuck at the meeting of her wrists and he cut the side of it.

Kyo looked straight at her bruised and dirt covered face, keeping him distracted form her body.

"You're sister…how old is she?" He tried to make a normal conversation. He slid off her shorts and she was completely naked as she stepped out of the leg holes.

"Well…she's not eighteen yet if that's what you're thinking." Tohru tried to sound tough.

"I wasn't! I was just…ugh! Stupid girl." He pushed her into the water.

"Ouch!" Her eyes finally opened. "Why did you come back?" She asked, turning her head away from his gaze.

"What do you mean?" Kyo took a small towel out from his back pocket and soaked it in the stream.

"The army had gone by our house days ago, we stayed after hiding because we thought you wouldn't return." Tohru winced at the wet cloth on her hurt cheek.

"We had gotten a call from another captain saying Akito-san wanted the whole area cleansed of any housing or farms." He sighed when Tohru moved her head away. "I'm just getting the dirt off!"

"Well could you be a little more gentle?" She blushed. "My cheek really hurts."

"Sorry." Kyo admitted coldly. "Lie your head down in the water."

"Why?"

"So I can get the dirt and puke out of you're hair." Kyo pushed her into the cool liquid. Tohru closed her eyes tightly as he washed her hair. His gaze slowly slid down her face, to her neck, and slowing at her breasts. It was so cold that her nipples were pearled. Kyo's face flushed as he examined the rest of her perfect porcelain skin. It looked so soft and smooth.

"Kyo-kun?" She called, her eyes still shut.

"What?"

"Can I get up now?"

"Uh…yeah." he pulled her up so that she was sitting. "I'm going to wash the rest of you now." he informed her.

"Ok…but--" She stopped.

"But what?" He suddenly got the idea. "Oh…I wont touch you where you don't want me too." he

promised.

"Thank you. You've been so nice to me." He glided the wet cloth along her neck and collar bone.

"Yeah…well don't get used to it. The camp isn't some place where you stay to keep safe, it's pretty bad there." he slid down over her breasts and blushed as he noticed her face turn a deep red.

"I know…" Kyo continued washing Tohru until she was completely soaked and then he dried her.

"Uh…Kyo-kun?"

"What?" He asked rummaging through a side bag on his saddle.

"What will I wear?"

"Here." He cut the binds on her wrists and slid her arms into one of his white long sleeve button up shirts. "And these." He threw her a pair of breeches. "Put those on and I'll re-tie you."

"I wont run away anymore. I couldn't leave Shia with your men." Tohru spoke the truth and slid the riding pants up and around her waist.

"Fine. But remember if you leave, Shia dies." Tohru nodded and buttoned up the white shirt. Kyo blushed…she looked so cute in his clothes…the shirt too baggy and the breeches a bit too big. "Let's go." he grabbed her hand and they met with the other men.

"Oooh, don't she look good in your clothes captain." Gaki teased.

"Shut up." He gave her to Haku and began to walk back to his horse.

"Uh!" Tohru spoke up and ran over to Kyo, gripping the back of his shirt in between her finger and thumb. He whipped around and grabbed her hand gently.

"What is it?" Kyo asked thoughtfully.

"I…would like to ride with you." She blushed.

"You can't. I'll transform as you saw earlier."

"Please! I already know about your curse Kyo-kun. I'll ride behind you so we wont be able to touch chests." he sighed and nodded lightly.

Tohru smiled and glanced back at Shia, who was still in an unconscious stupor. "She's fine." he helped her up on the horse and he sat in front of her. His body was so warm, she kind of felt safe. Well…safer than with the other men. Kyo had shown her hospitality and unfortunately she gave in to him.

She rested her head on his back and fell asleep. Kyo looked back at her and covered her with the blanket so she wouldn't freeze as they galloped through the forest of trees.

Tohru opened her eyes as soon as she smelt the aroma of fire and food, mixed in with a sweet scent of the men? _'Wonder why they don't smell like blood and sweat?'_ Tohru thought to herself as she glanced all around her. Taking in the scenery.

"Here we are." Kyo clarified as they continued through the camp. There had be a thousand or more soldiers here. All of them huge and beautiful. Huge tents surrounded them, filled with chattering men. The dim lights of the candles and lanterns flickered, making the night look beautiful.

They soon passed an area filled with weapons, different kinds of swords and guns. No weapon was the same. It was truly sickening. Most of them covered in blood. Soon the tents lessened and they stopped in front of a breathtakingly beautiful cabin. It was small but still it was gorgeous.

"Stay here with Haru." Kyo demanded as he climbed down off of the horse. Tohru jumped down and stood next to this Haru person.

"Um…" She said nervously.

"I'll be right back." Kyo smiled slightly.

'_Oh! Wow…what a beautiful smile.'_ Tohru blushed but it soon faded as he disappeared into the cabin. "Um…Haru-kun?" She questioned.

"Hnn?" He simply asked.

"May I see my sister?" Tohru asked politely.

"I don't really see the harm in it… so yeah I guess so." Haru escorted her to Shia. She was now awake, her emerald eyes wide and frightened, tears streaking her face. They had put a rag in her mouth and rope around her wrists and ankles.

"Shia!" Tohru grabbed her little sister and helped her off of the animal. "Haru-kun?" She asked before ripping at the ropes.

"Yeah, go ahead. But not her wrists." There was a hint of a waning in his voice.

"Okay." Tohru agreed and pulled the rag out of Shia's mouth, then worked at her ankle binds.

"Oh god! Onee-chan!"

"Shhh! It's alright." Tohru embraced Shia's little frame. "We're okay." Shia's sobs soon subsided.

"So…where are we?"

"Oh! We're at a soldier camp."

"You mean to tell me…WE WERE KIDNAPPED!" Shia screamed. Before either of the girls could think Haru's hand was clasped tightly over Shia's mouth. They peaked around him and the other soldiers threw death glares at the girls.

"If you value your life I'd stop talking so loudly if I were you."

"Sorry." Tohru apologized, and glared at Shia, who just shrugged it off. Haru's hand dropped to his side and he walked off.

"Onee-chan…what about mom?" her eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

"Before we left the house…" Tohru inhaled deeply. "They burned the house down."

"…….." Shia's heart ached. "There's no way…"

"I tried to stop them but…"

"There's no way we're going to make it out of this is there?" Shia's eyes dulled, her tears giving up on falling. "Mom's gone…Hatori-senpai…" Shia looked up into her sister's brown eyes.

"I'm still here Shia…don't worry. Kyo-kun won't let anything happen to us." Tohru reassured her.

"You don't know that! This Kyo person could have us killed in seconds…he's a stranger. And soon I'll lose you too. I'll be all alone." Shia's eyes widened, paranoia creeping up on her. "No…no…I don't want to die alone."

"You won't die…not till you and me are old ladies, married and have babies! Remember Shia…I promised you that." Tohru saw Shia losing it. It made her heart hurt even more.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Shia screamed and kicked Tohru in the head, knocking her over onto her back.

"Shia…" Tohru crawled back to her sister. Shia balled up, her knees touching her chest. She rocked back and forth.

"NO! Don't touch me!" Shia hissed, bearing her teeth. Fear welled up inside Tohru.

'_Kuo-kun…help me…'_ Tohru's eyes filled with water…..

"Kyo-kun! Welcome back." Shigure smirked and hugged his younger cousin.

"Get off of me!" Kyo hissed and pushed the dog to the floor.

"Ooh…I never thought you liked it rough Kyo-kun." Shigure cooed.

"Shut-up Shigure." Akito commanded, and Shigure did as told.

"Akito-san." Kyo bowed and got on his knees, his eyes staring at the wooden floor.

"Kyo-kun…was the cleansing successful?" His voice was cold. Sending shivers through Kyo, the guards in the room and Shigure. But that perverted mutt loved the feeling.

"Yes sir. Me and my men burnt the whole farm to ashes."

"I believe it's 'My men and I…'" Kyo tensed at his slick voice. Yuki stood next to Akito nonchalantly, one eyebrow arched and his lips in a crooked smile. "Still as stupid as ever I see." Yuki teased.

"Damn you Yuki!" Kyo shot up, his blood boiling. "Why don't you mind your god damn business!"

"Tsk… tsk Kyo-kun." Akito moved his finger back and forth, inches from Kyo's forehead. "You shouldn't talk to your fellow soldiers like that. Especially since he's your cousin."

"Yes, sir." Kyo scowled.

"I don't think you get it." Akito wrapped his hand around Kyo's neck.

"Ugh…" Kyo grabbed Akito's wrist as he lifted him off of the floor.

"I see you've brought us presents." Akito's eyes teased as he looked through the window. Everyone else's eyes followed and saw the two beautiful figures just outside.

"Ugh…Akito-san no…please." Kyo could never let Akito give Tohru and Shia to those ruthless men.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Akito tightened his strangle hold then threw Kyo across the room. "You little fuck…I'll do whatever I want with those women." He kicked Kyo in the ribs. "men…follow me…" Akito smirked and walked out of the cabin, Yuki, Shigure, Kyo and the other soldiers following.

"Please Shia calm down…" Tohru begged. Shia stopped, both of them realizing the stares piercing into them.

"I think these two girls here are the most 'filled' out of all the others here." Akito shouted so the others at the camp heard.

"Akito-san…" Kyo began.

"Shut-up Kyo-kun!" Shigure demanded.

"Alright girls, stand up." Akito said. Tohru helped Shia up from the ground. Moans echoed through the crowd of men as they gawked at Tohru and Shia's bodies.

"Onee-chan…" Shia whispered and clung to Tohru.

"Don't touch us!" Tohru warned. Acting tough again. Akito was taken aback.

"Sweet-heart…" Akito wrapped his arm around Tohru's waist. Kyo's flesh burned as he stepped forward. Akito glanced at his guards and they took Kyo by the arms. "No one tells _me _what to do." he smirked and lightly bit her ear.

"NO!" Tohru screamed at slapped Akito on the cheek, unfortunately only hurting his pride.

"You little--" Akito glared at her then to Shia. "I know just the thing for these girls men!" he called. Akito trudged through the crowd with Tohru tightly in his grasp. Tohru glanced back, Shia was slung over Haku's shoulder.

"Kyo-kun…grab the ropes." Akito commanded. Tohru watched in horror as they walked into a huge tent filled with women's dressings. There were even some younger girls tied to the log columns that were standing up in the tent. "Here we go." Akito threw Tohru to the ground, Shia was soon sitting right next to her.

"Shigure…hold her." Shigure grabbed Tohru's wrists and pulled her arms behind her and around the wooden pillar. "Kyo-kun…" Akito smirked as Kyo hesitantly walked over and kneeled in front of Tohru.

"Kyo-kun…please!" Tohru begged as Kyo tightened the ropes around her wrists.

"Now her ankles." Akito continued. Kyo wrapped the bind around her ankles four times then tied it.

"No! leave her alone!" Tohru screamed as she watched five men grab Shia and began to rip her clothes off of her perfect body.

"There, now we may leave. I'll be back to see how it went." Akito smirked. "Have fun men…but no one touches the older one." he demanded and walked off . Shigure and Yuki followed.

"Kyo-kun Stop them! Please I'm begging you!" Tohru beseeched. Tears fell from her now swollen eyes as she watched the men stroke and play with Shia.

"I have to go." Kyo stalked out of the tent. Leaving Tohru to sit there helplessly. Watching them rape her. Even closing her eyes didn't help. She could hear every groan and satisfied grunt escape their mouths….

Hours passed as each soldier took their turns. Shia lied there, never moving as they penetrated her, taking her innocents, the only thing left of her own. Tears hadn't fallen from her sore eyes for a long time now. It seemed as if she had just given up, she didn't care anymore. Tohru could see Shia ached, she was numb, cold, hungry.

Tohru had stayed awake the whole time. She insisted on not watching the scene. Tears were still piercing her pale cheeks. Her heart ached as she stared at her sister beaten state.

"Is that your sister?" Tohru jumped at the sound of another girls voice. But it wasn't a young girl like the others in the tent. Tohru looked up to see a well figured girl. Maybe the same age as Tohru? Or older? She had long black hair that went down passed her butt. Her eyes were just as black as her hair. Her body was shapely and curved.

"Uh…yes." Tohru answered quietly, her voice was raw from all the screaming earlier.

"Sounds like you need some water." The girl stated and walked off. Tohru sighed, alone again. Soon the girl retuned, a bottle of water in her hand and sat next to her.

"Are you…" Tohru began but the girl interrupted, knowing exactly what she was going to ask.

"No…I'm not one of there little play toys." She scowled as she watched a soldier drive into Shia roughly. "I'm a soldier."

"Really?" Tohru asked incredulously.

"What? You think girls can't be in war?" The girl scoffed. "Typical…"

"I'm sorry…I try to limit myself of all the things that deal with war." Tohru admitted. "Oh by the way I'm Tohru Honda." Tohru didn't smile like she usually did when she introduced her self.

"Hmmm…" The girl thought to herself for a moment. "I'm Rin Sohma." Rin stood up and walked to the tent. "See you around…maybe." Rin moved the flap and disappeared.

"God." The man sighed in relief. "I needed that more than I thought." he snickered and walked out of the tent.

"Shia!" Tohru tried to scream but the lack of water dried her throat, and due to the fact her hands were tied, she couldn't reach the water. "Shia!" Tohru tried again.

"………" Shia's head turned slowly, her gaze finally meeting Tohru's. "Leave me…alone."

**Sooooooo…..how did you like it? Hmm? Hm? I thought I did pretty good…was Rin's character okay? Because I'm not very good at her personality anyway I hope you r&r. thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Epidemic (Of Darkness)**

**Chapter 2 **

**a/n: this is going pretty quickly isn't it? I'm glad though. My partner is reading the 1****st**** chapter right now…and I can't wait to see what she thinks. I hope you guys enjoyed it too. Especially you Freederth-chan (if you're even reading this) anyway please keep reading and don't forget to review at the end.**

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Fruits Basket or anything else used in this fic. **

The sound of the rain pouring outside wasn't too relaxing. Tohru couldn't fall asleep. Even though her eyes kept closing drearily they would shoot open in the next second. Shia had finally fallen asleep an hour or two ago. She hadn't cried about what had happen, but she was distant, the glow in her eyes faded, her skin turned paler than before. Shia was like a ghost, she wanted to disappear out of sight.

Tohru could see her sister's heart breaking into pieces. Shia wanted her own life, not one like this. Being a slave to strange men. Doing everything for them, even sex. Whatever they wished the women gave. Except Tohru…Akito wanted her to be the one who watched the others' suffer, including the one thing she had left…Shia.

"Hello?" Came a soft, velvet voice as a boy with light sliver hair sticking to his pale face walked into the tent. His entire body was soaked through. Tohru groggily turned her head to look at him. "Look at you…" He sighed. "I'm sorry about this but Akito-san likes to be cruel to people. You can just say it's a habit I guess." The boy smiled gently, warming up Tohru's iced heart.

"I…don't mean to be a burden but…my sister…she's very cold." Tohru shivered as well, but she thought of Shia first before herself. Tohru rather freeze herself than see her sister congeal.

"Oh! It's not a burden at all. I'll go get her a blanket and some hot water?"

"Yes, please." He nodded and walked out of the tent. Tohru heard the rain grow faster and pour harder. She looked around at her surroundings. There were only three other girls in the room besides Shia and herself. One girl who looked to be the same age as Shia was beaten and naked at the end of tent. Oddly, she wasn't bound to anything, her ankles weren't even tied. "Uh…excuse me?" Tohru spoke up.

"Yes?" The little girl answered. It surprised Tohru, she didn't think the girl would actually talk.

"I'm Tohru Honda."

"I'm Kisa Sohma." Suddenly small cat ears popped up out of the top of the girls head and a long cat like tail extended from her lower back. They were orange with black stripes, like a tiger.

"Oh! You're a demon." Tohru stated shocked.

"Mhm. I am." Came her small voice. She was adorable.

"Um…I don't mean to pry but, why are you here?" Tohru asked.

"I'm a Sohma…and Akito-san rather not kill his own family members." Kisa answered straightforwardly. "Onee-chan?"

"Yes?" Tohru was so used to hearing younger girls call her onee-chan it didn't phase her that Kisa did.

"Why…are you here?"

"Actually…Shia and I were taken from our home." Her eyes were so dry she couldn't cry about it anymore. She knew she had to be strong. "My mother…was killed and the soldiers brought us here."

"I'm sorry." Kisa had crawled from her spot and was now leaning against Tohru's cold body.

"Kisa you're so warm." Tohru sighed in relief.

"Yes, there's a fire right outside. That's why I was laying there."

"Oh. Kisa…could you please lie next to my sister there?" Tohru moved her head, motioning to Shia's shivering body.

"Gladly." Kisa smiled lightly and walked over to Shia and lied down next to her. Kisa's body heat made Shia cling to the heat source, though she didn't know what it was. Her eyes still closed.

"Thank you so much." Tohru said gratefully .

"Can I tell you a secret?" Kisa began.

"You can trust me."

"My friend should be coming to help me out of here soon." Kisa blushed at the thought of her so called 'friend.'

"Is he just a friend?" Tohru smiled, her women's intuition right on the dot.

"Well, actually I love him more than that. He's got a bad mouth though." Kisa admitted.

"A bad mouth?" Tohru asked a little confused.

"Yeah, he says hurtful things to--" Kisa stopped talking as soon as the boy had returned at the tent.

"Made a friend I see." he smiled at Kisa then glanced at Tohru. "I got you a blanket as well."

"Thank you." She smiled feebly. "I'm Tohru Honda by the way."

"I know. Kyo told me all about you and your sister." The boy covered her sister with a wool blanket and placed the bucket of hot water next to her. "Kisa would you put this rag in the water for Honda-san here?" Kisa nodded and did as told.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked worried, but relief at the sound of his name swarmed through her.

"Yes. He's out right now though." He cut the binds that were around Tohru's wrists and ankles.

"What are you doing?" Tohru asked astonished.

"Well, it's not like you can escape if you tried. There are thousands of soldiers out there that know you're a…" he stopped short. "A prisoner."

"Oh…" Her heart sank at the sound of the word. "By the way…what's your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners? I'm Yuki Sohma." He smiled again.

"Thank you for untying me." Tohru bowed her head and crawled over next to Shia. Yuki nodded and snapped at Kisa with his finger and thumb.

"Sorry." Kisa apologized and stood next to the older Sohma. Tohru looked at the two confused.

"Here Kisa." Yuki slipped a beautiful silver dress that was only knee high, over her head and onto her small body.

"Hopefully we'll meet again Onee-chan." Kisa hugged Tohru and then walked out of the tent with Yuki.

She was alone again…it seemed like more and more she was on her own. No one to guide her, to tell her everything we'll be okay, to hold her and love her. Tohru was scared to death, but she knew she had to be strong for Shia. Though, right now Shia despised Tohru. She wanted nothing to do with her.

"It'll be okay Shia. I'm here." Tohru whispered and lightly planted a soft kiss on Shia's cheek. Tohru twisted the soaked rag out so it was damp. She placed the rag over Shia's eyes. "You still look cold."

Tohru noticed Shia wasn't wearing any clothes anymore and started to take Kyo's shirt off. But she hesitated. The smell of him was sweet and comforting, she didn't want to let it go but Shia would probably freeze if she didn't. "I love you Shia." Tohru whispered and dressed Shia in Kyo's shirt and breeches, leaving her naked and cold.

"Hmmm…there has to be something around here to wear." Tohru stood up, the cold wind wrapping itself around her exposed skin, making her shiver violently. She walked to the end of the tent and found a baggy robe. "Thank goodness." Tohru wrapped the black robe around her body, immediately warming her up.

Tohru blushed as the sound of a low grumble shook her starving stomach. "Ugh….I haven't eaten in a while…" She looked around her. There was nothing except for two other girls, Shia, and herself. "The soldiers must have some food." Tohru shivered as she moved the flap of the tent and walked outside.

The rain was still pouring down, freezing Tohru at contact. Everyone else didn't seem to mind since they were all under awnings, keeping them dry and warm. Little fires sprouted to life all around, cheers and laughter filled the cool air.

"You!?" Came a shocked voice. Tohru turned around and saw her friend from last night.

"Rin-san!" Tohru ran to her and embraced her.

"Hey!" Rin pushed her off, rolling her eyes. "Jeez, don't act so friendly."

"Why?" Tohru asked a little confused.

"Because…" She paused and pulled Tohru into a tent, thankfully no one was in there. "If Akito-san sees that we're attached to each other it will give him something to hurt me with." Rin's expression was dark, but also sad. Maybe something had happened to her.

"Okay, but…we _are_ friends?" Tohru asked hopeful.

Rin sighed reluctantly. "Yeah whatever." Tohru beamed a smile and hugged Rin again. "Okay, okay! I have to go."

"Where are you going?" Tohru asked as she followed Rin out of the tent and into the shower of the rain.

"I have to go help my squad. They got stuck outside the wall of trees." She answered quickly.

"The…wall…of trees?" Tohru questioned.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of--"

"I've heard of it." Tohru interrupted. "I just can't believe you actually travel there."

"Oh…yeah well the demons found a way through it and-- why am I telling you this?" Rin asked herself.

"I don't know." Tohru answered anyway.

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Oh."

"I have to go." With that Rin dashed out of the camp.

"Wow…she's fast." Tohru commented before turning around. Her stomach growled at her again. "Oh! I almost forgot why I even came out here." Tohru meandered through the crowd of soldiers. The rain splashed large droplets all over her, the heat from the robe dissipated and a colder breeze wrapped itself in a blanket around her.

Tohru walked aimlessly now. She had seen plenty of food to eat but the truth was, she was too afraid to approach the men. She sighed and sat down in the cool mud, more and more goose bumps popped up on her body. Finally, the cold got her, slowing her heart rate and making her tired. She heard her heart beat slower and slower as she shut her eyes. Tohru's body slumped over, her cheek pressed into the freezing mud.

"Tohru?" She heard a harsh voice call her. Immediately thinking it was Kyo she tried to open her eyes, but she had no will. She was too tired and cold to move. Tohru's body was so exhausted it couldn't even produce shivering to warm her.

She gasped as a warm hand was placed on the frozen skin of her neck. "Dammit, you're freezing." Suddenly she was hoisted off of the mud-spattered ground and into a warm embrace.

The heat burned in Tohru's throat, constricting her lungs. She could feel the sweat roll down her forehead and immediately woke up. The sun glared at her, blinding her chocolate brown eyes. Reflexively, her arm covered her face.

"It's so hot…." She grumbled to herself. Tohru propped herself up on her elbows and looked around to her unfamiliar surroundings. She felt the wet dew soak into her body, the grass was a brilliant green. The sky was a deep blue with big white clouds floating by. There was no breeze though…no wonder it was so hot.

"She's awake….finally." Tohru turned her head and saw Rin walking away to meet up with someone. Tohru was too far out of sight to see who it was.

"Guten aberd!" Tohru's eyes widened at the cute blonde who sat only an inch away from her. He was smaller than her and his hair was curly and golden colored. Tohru's eyes suddenly caught his two, yellow rabbit years protruding from his head.

"Uh…Hello." She answered nervously. Tohru wasn't sure if he spoke English or not.

"I'm Momiji, what's your name? you sure are cute. Why are you wearing that filthy robe? don't you have any dresses. You'd look like you'd have a dress since you're so pretty. What brings you here? How old are you where'd you live?" The boy just continued asking questions, never giving her a chance to speak. Tohru giggled lightly and he stopped talking to beam a smile at her.

"Well let's see…I'm Tohru Honda…" She thought to herself to remember everything he said. "I have nothing else to wear. I would have a dress but I lost them. I was actually…kidnapped--" Momiji's eyes widened. "I have no clue where I am and I came from the far south."

There was a complete silence as the boy stared at her with an open mouth, shocked. "I'm sorry that you were kidnapped! Those terrible soldiers, I swear they have nothing better to do and you know what?!" he waited for her to reply.

"No…what?" She went along.

"They smell bad! Always working and they act like they have sticks up their--" A loud thud echoed and Tohru's eyes widened as she saw a tanned fist ram into the boy's head. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KYO HIT MEEEEEEE!" Momiji whined, tears water falling from his eyes.

"Would you shut up! You're so annoying!" Kyo scolded as he gave the rabbit a noogie.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru called excited. She got to her feet to stand in front of him.

"Hey. So you're okay now?" He asked, worry running in his eyes.

"Ooooooooh! Kyo's got the hots for Tohru!" Momiji teased.

"SHUT-UP!" Kyo punched him in the head and once again, the waterworks started up. "Ugh…." Kyo grabbed Tohru's dainty hand and dragged her into the forest that she just noticed was surrounding the little camp. Tohru looked back to see about eighty soldiers sitting and talking.

"Kyo-kun where are we?" She asked confused.

"We're right outside the wall of trees." He answered her straightforwardly. Her eyes widened with disbelief.

"I had no clue there was a forest outside the wall." Tohru looked around her at the fresh vegetation.

"Yeah, no one knows except the humans. We're using it to give us cover." Kyo explained as he continued to drag her deeper into the trees.

"Where are you taking me?" He stopped abruptly, making Tohru run into his back. "Ouch." She rubbed her nose.

"Listen…" His face became very serious as he gripped her shoulders. His garnet eyes smoldered into hers. All she could do was nod. "Shigure told me that…" He hesitated. "That if we have no use for you Akito will kill you."

"I…I don't understand." Tohru breathed in an unsteady breath.

"Most of the women at camp have a purpose. If the soldiers no longer want them…they," He paused, swallowing hard. "They kill them." Her eyes lowered to her feet as it sank in. Tohru's heart started to feel heavy. But she wasn't thinking about herself…

"What about Shia? What's going to happen to her?!" Hysteria clung to Tohru's mind as she began to pace. "I have to get Shia. I left her there all alone…what if, what if--" Tohru rammed her head into a tree and fell on her back, the force knocked the wind out of her.

"Tohru!" Kyo sighed and sat at her side. She gasped for air, unable to get anything. "Shh…slowly try to take it in." She did as told and her lungs stabilized. "You're bleeding, we better get you cleaned up."

Kyo pulled out a leaf that was in his back pocket and bit into it. White colored droplets oozed out from the plant and fell on the thin cut on Tohru's forehead. She could smell it's mint aroma. The fragrance was so strong it burned her nose, making her eyes teary.

"I thought I should tell you…and." he delayed for a moment. "I wanted to tell you that I'm going to make sure you stay alive."

"I'm not having sex with those men. I'm sorry but…I'd rather die." She said it with innocence, not even a hint of rudeness in the sentence.

"You wont have to. You're…going to be my slave." he spurted out finally.

Her eyes widened and she shot up, her forehead colliding with Kyo's this time. "Ouch!" "Dammit!" They yelled in unison.

"I'm so sorry Kyo-kun I--" He raised his hand to stop her.

"It's fine." Kyo grumbled and rubbed the red spot on his forehead. "Your sister will be fine. And you'll be able to keep an eye on her if you're my slave." he continued with the idea. "it will most certainly keep you alive and at the same time I'll try to keep Shia breathing too."

Tohru thought to herself as Kyo pressed the leaf back onto her forehead, which was even more red now. "What kind of things will you have me do?" She asked curiously.

"Cleaning, cooking, and taking care of my horse. That includes saddling him and all of that."

"That's it?" Tohru asked incredulously.

"That's it." Kyo answered. "I wont need anything else from you."

"Okay…I'd be happy to be uh…you're slave." She smiled feebly and winced at the pain as Kyo dabbed more plant medicine on the bruise.

"I bet you're starving." he grabbed her hand and helped her up, leading her back to the camp. Tohru's stomach yelled a low growl. Tohru's face flushed and nodded.

"yes, I'm very hungry." She held her stomach and followed Kyo to the clearing.

**That's it for this chapter, sorry it was little boring I promise it'll be better in the next one. Please r&r! thank you. And I really wanted to thank all of you for your wonderful support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Epidemic (Of Darkness)**

**Chapter 3**

**A/n: sweet! We're already at the 3****rd**** chapter. I'm so thankful for all my fans who read this. I didn't think it was going to be all that good until I started, thank you so so so so much. I'd mostly like to thank my reviewer's, Freederth-chan! firegoddess372, xBlack-Angelx, wickedwitchofthemidwest93, 30 Seconds to YOUR MOM, 2sidedangel 14, torchedheaven, and Rayn Lake. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I'd also like to thank all the readers out there who aren't reviewing (though really you should).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket, or any other title in this fic. But I do own Freederth-chan! Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!**

Kyo watched the clear blue river water fade to a crimson red as him and his soldiers washed the blood and dirt off their bodies. Since Tohru agreed on becoming his slave she was already at work. It was the middle of the day and she had already cooked breakfast and lunch. Searched for food and fire wood, tended to many of the soldiers' wounds, patched up their uniforms, and now she was washing their blood-spattered clothing.

Momiji was tied up to a tree as Rin lectured him from trying to escape. "God would you just shut up already. You're so annoying!" Rin scolded the blonde rabbit. He cowered in fear for a second before returning to his conversation about candy.

"Rin-san…I'll watch him for a little while." Tohru volunteered with a smile.

"Yeah whatever." She trudged off to the river without a second glance back.

"Hello Tohru-kun!" Momiji chimed.

"Hello." Tohru smiled and ruffled his blonde curls. She stared at his adorable yellow ears protruding from his head, immediately wanting to pet them.

"Go ahead." He insisted and bowed his head. Tohru lightly wrapped her hands around the rabbit's soft ears.

"Wow…they're real." Her eyes sparkled in delight as she rubbed them softly.

"Of coarse they're real silly!" Momiji laughed. Tohru glanced over to the river and back to Momiji's face. "You have a question?" He asked. She simply nodded and pointed to her nose.(meaning he got it right on the nose…in case you weren't sure.)

"Actually I was wondering something." She began as she plopped right next to the boy. He waited for her to continue. "I thought that, if a human was in any contact of a demon they were to…be killed or tortured."

"Yeah…" He didn't seem to get it.

"Well…" Tohru sustained. "The soldiers are human, and you're a demon. But you're not dead and they haven't been tortured."

"Oh…well I'm a Sohma so maybe that makes things different." He paused, thinking to himself. "Or maybe it's because they were hunting and we crossed paths and now the soldier people are preparing to take me back with them?" Momiji seemed to be asking himself the question than really answering her.

"Tohru you finished the clothes?" They both jumped at the sudden interruption of Kyo's shocked voice. Tohru suddenly noticed the militia of men standing behind the orange head.

"Oh…uh yes I did." Tohru shot up to her feet and bowed.

"Good job. Alright men saddle up the horses." Kyo commanded and the men scrambled in a hurry.

"It must be nice to be captain, huh Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked smiling. She watched as a deep scowl played across his features.

"I guess so." He hesitated for a second. "Watch this." he turned around to face the men and their horses. Pointing at a man with bright white hair, "You, jump up and down." Kyo demanded and the man did as told. Tohru's mouth dropped. He did what Kyo told him to do without even hesitating.

"You," Kyo continued. "Bite that man's ear."

"Yes sir." The guy ran over to the man named Gaku and bit his left ear.

"What the hell?!" Gaku screamed and raised his fist.

"No. Get back to work." Kyo commanded and Gaku went back his horse, as did the other soldier. "Pretty cool?" he had turned back around to Tohru's stunned stupor. Kyo laughed lightly.

"Wow Kyo-kun."

"Anyways, aren't you supposed to be saddling my horse?" He raised his eyebrow and folded his arms in a teasing way.

"Huh?! OMYGOSH I CAN'T BELIVE I FORGOT, I'M SO SORRY! I'LL GO DO THAT RIGHT AWAY!" With that, Tohru darted off to the huge black stallion.

"Kyo-kun?" Momiji called.

"What is it?" He turned and glared at the annoying rabbit.

"Can I go now. I promise I wont tell anyone about the forest. I swear! Just…don't let Akito hurt me." Momiji's eyes lowered with shame.

Kyo sighed reluctantly and cut the binds around his cousin's neck. "There. And if I find out you mentioned this to the guys back home I'll skin you myself. Ya got it?!" Momiji nodded and hugged Kyo's leg before skipping back into the luscious green forest. He sighed once more and trudged to his horse, where Tohru was having some trouble. All the other men were ready to leave and small sneers on their faces as they watched her struggle with the saddle.

"Kyo I'm leaving. My squad and I are needed else where." Rin looked down at him and Tohru from the high of her horse.

"Aright then go. But I need at least ten of your best men."

"What are you insane?!" She looked back at the forty she had now and there were only ten she really needed. "Your fucking crazy Kyo. You know as well as I do that half of my men are shit."

Kyo sighed and ripped the saddle from Tohru's hands. Throwing it up onto the horse, latching the girth and had the reigns in his hands all in one movement. "Fine then, two."

"You shouldn't have left Brom and the others at the camp. You're not getting any." Rin decided. They scowled at each other for a good two minutes before she whistled and trotted off with her men right behind her.

"God dammit!" Kyo cursed and punched the ground with full force. The soldiers, plus Tohru flinched at the sound of breaking bones.

"Kyo-kun." Tohru grabbed his bleeding hand. "Didn't that hurt?" She asked stunned. He didn't even wince as she pushed into the broken knuckle.

"I'm fine. Let's go." He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her onto the horse. Kyo was soon right behind her, gripping the reigns and galloping into the forest.

The heat was agonizing. The group of soldiers had stopped at least ten times in the last five minutes. The tall canopy hovering over them making the humidity even more harsh. Beads of sweat rolled down Tohru's body, her bangs sticking to her wet forehead. Kyo's orange hair doing the same.

"Kyo-kun…is…there anymore…water?" The air constricted her throat, making it almost impossible for her to talk. Kyo simply nodded and pulled the reigns back. The horse stopped and fell to his stomach. Tohru rolled off the back and onto the moist ground.

"Come on." Kyo's warmth wrapped around her and she shrugged away from him.

"You're too hot." Tohru smiled politely and rolled over to her side. Once again Kyo scowled at her smile. He grabbed her by the arm and hoisted her to her wobbly feet. The soldiers climbed down from their horses and swigged huge gulps of water from their canteens.

"Here." Kyo shoved the flask into her face and she took it. Tohru twisted it open and pulled the cap to her lips. Kyo watched thirstily as the cooled water poured into her throat. "Shit…you're drinking too much." He complained and reached for the thermos. Tohru was quick, and whisked it away, out of his reach.

"I'm still thirsty." Suddenly she collapsed to the ground. The heat exhaustion finally getting to her. "I'm too tired to drink. I just want…to…sleep…" Her eyelids slowly closed.

"No, Tohru wake up. You could die if your body heat rises too high." Kyo hovered over her. "Dammit." He took the flask and poured the water into his mouth. Tohru's eyes shot open as his lips pressed against hers and water filled her throat.

She swallowed hard and began to cough. "What was that?" Gaku asked a little confused.

"It's called giving her water through my mouth because she's heat exhausted to the point where she cant function right." Kyo shot back. Suddenly he poured the water all over Tohru's body, soaking her through.

"Thank you Kyo-kun." She smiled and stood up. Her legs quaked a little.

"Alright men." Kyo filled his lungs with hot air, burning it. "We have to get out of here. Or find a creek. The horses are…" He coughed and gasped. "let's go" He sort of helped Tohru up on the horse, and then got into his spot behind her.

A few minutes later Haru took his shirt off. The men following his example, including Kyo. Tohru's heart sped up at the heat of his chest on her back. His arms rested on her thighs. Tohru sighed and gasped for the hot air.

"It's okay, you can take off that robe." Kyo assured her.

"What?!" Tohru gasped. She immediately thought it wasn't a good idea, her lungs burned even more now.

"Your face is burning red and you're sweating even more than me." He admitted as he began to slide the extra large robe off her shoulders.

"Kyo-kun wait." Tohru was too exhausted to stop him. Her arms wouldn't move an inch. Kyo continued until the robe finally fell to the floor of the forest and she sat there half naked with a half naked boy wrapped around her.

Suddenly the horse reared and Kyo fell off, Tohru falling on top of him. (Back to chest, it's all good.) The stallion freaked, snorting and grunting before finally trotting off into the woods. Kyo's eyes widened as he stared at the beautiful being in front of him.

"what do we have here?" His voice was slick and enchanting. "It's much too hot for you to be wandering about in the woods." Blonde curls hovered just above his eyebrows. He was paler than the full moon and was a slender but muscled man. He had this distinct aroma about him, almost like vanilla?

"Please, do you have any water? Me and my friends are very thirsty." Tohru beseeched.

"My deepest apologies. But I have no water." His electric blue eyes burned into Tohru's soul, entrancing her. She stood up and moved closer to him, breathing in his scent.

"Tohru no! Get away…from him!" Kyo coughed as the dryness caught in his throat. He was unable to breathe for a moment. He watched as the stranger placed his pastel hands on Tohru's slender shoulders. Her lips parted slightly and her eyes began to close dazedly.

"I do happen to know where some water is though. I'd be more than happy to guide you." He pushed her brown hair back, making it fall from her neck. His long fingers traced circles on the silky skin of her throat.

"Kyo-kun, did you hear that? He knows where there is water, maybe we should…follow him." Tohru called huskily.

"But I need to quench my own thirst, if that's alright?" White fangs sank down from his gums. Protruding past his soft, lush lips.

"Stop it!" Kyo demanded. "Gaku…Haru…" The other men had fallen asleep or were too weak to do anything. "Shit, he's a vampire! Tohru!" Kyo propped himself up on his elbows. But sadly he fell back onto his back.

"Of course, whatever you need." Tohru laced her fingers in the vampire's blonde curls.

"How kind of you." He slowly placed the sharp fangs on the preferred spot on her neck, Kyo could see the blood slowly rising to the surface as the daggered teeth punctured the white skin.

"Fuck." Kyo cursed as he jumped up and tackled the vampire. His body quivering with fatigue. It felt as if he hit a brick wall at full speed.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru woke up from her trance and held her bleeding neck. Suddenly the vampire disappeared into the woods as the sun seeped through the canopy of trees over head. "Kyo-kun I'm so sorry!" Tohru beseeched as she crawled to his side.

"Ugh…we need water." he coughed and gripped the wet soil with his good hand.

"I'll find some I promise." Tohru smiled lightly and stood up. Her legs wobbled and she fell to the ground.

"Tohru…" Kyo glanced over at her and saw that she was back on her knees, crawling.

"Thank you Kyo-kun. For everything. But now it's my turn to help you."

Dedicated, Tohru crawled for hours and when she was too tired she would slither like a snake. It was now getting dark and the howls of wolves were echoing closer and closer. And still no water. It was cold now. Almost freezing. Tohru shivered and her teeth chattered. She really wished she had that robe. Goose bumps rose on her skin as she saw shadows surround her, smelling the dried blood on her throat.

"Don't worry Kyo-kun, I'll find water." Her eyes began to flutter shut. They shot open. "No stay awake!" She stumbled through the frozen moss on the ground, watching her breath as she exhaled. She heard a low growl from behind her and she whisked around to meet the piercing red eyes of a wolf.

Tohru tried to scream but the cool air froze her lungs almost immediately at her gasp. The wolf was as big as a mini van. The monster sat down only three inches from her and bared it's giant canines. The animal's fur looked so warm and cozy. Tohru imagined herself cuddled into it. Nice and warm. Her eyes started to close and she just couldn't hold them open any longer. She collapsed to the frozen earth limply…

Yuki ran his fingers through his tendrils of hair and sighed. He hadn't stopped thinking of that Honda girl he heard about from Kyo since she left with that god for sake n cat.

"My poor Yuki-kun." Akito purred.

"He was supposed to be back by now." Yuki complained. Suddenly Akito's head was in Yuki's lap. "Not that I care about that idiot."

"Oh…you're thinking about that Tohru Honda girl?" Yuki simply nodded and played with Akito's jet black hair.

"I'm not sure why, but I want her." Yuki sighed, he was tired of always thinking about her.

"Maybe, you want this girl because Kyo has her?" Akito smirked at the thought and burst into laughter. "This should be fun. Don't you think Yuki-kun?"

Yuki thought to himself for a moment. "I **will** have Honda-san."

"In the mean time, her sister is out in the tent." Akito got up and went to his bedroom. "They probably wont be back for a while. Did you notice Isuzu has already made it back?" Akito smiled and disappeared. Yuki sighed again and walked out of the cabin. The cool air shocked his exposed skin and he shivered.

"Shigure?" He called for his older cousin. The dog appeared out of a far tent and made his way closer to Yuki.

"Yes?" He smiled as he sipped his hot tea.

"Could you ready my horse for me?" Yuki asked politely.

"Of course. You going out?" Shigure asked curiously as he began to saddle a pure white horse.

"I'll be back in the morning." Yuki answered. He jumped up onto his horses back and galloped out of the camp and into the black night.

The warmth enveloped her body, she was almost to the point of sweating. Tohru prayed that she wasn't inside some enormous animal that swallowed her whole. She blinked her eyes open and first saw the crystal white blanket of ice around her. It had snowed, and it looked like it was still nighttime. She turned to her side and saw the orange hair blowing lightly in the wind next to her.

"Kyo-kun?" She whispered and placed her icy hand on his cheek. He jumped up and his garnet eyes glared at her. Tohru just smiled and thanked god in her mind.

"Why the fuck did you leave?!" He scolded.

"I went to find water." Tohru answered in a whisper. The others had woken up and watched intently as Kyo slammed his fist into the ground next to Tohru's head.

"Oh so you got some water?" he looked around. "Well where is it?" Tears formed in her eyes but she blinked them back. "Oh wait… you didn't find any fucking water! Is it because that vampire you decided to trust tried to drink all your fucking blood till you shriveled up! God dammit you're so fucking clueless! You were almost killed and then I find you with a fucking werewolf trying to eat your god damn brains out-oh wait, you have no more fucking brains so it wouldn't even matter!" Heat blazed from Kyo as he clenched Tohru's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun…I was trying to help you…" She smiled feebly, her eyes looking away from him. Suddenly he shoved her to the ground.

"And why are you always smiling!? God its so fucking annoying I want rip my eyes out!" Tohru noticed the grins on the soldiers' faces and she flinched.

"You don't want me… to smile?"

"No! I cant fucking believe you can smile now! We killed your mom, your sister has been raped by strangers and they're probably doing it to her right now! We burned your fucking home to ashes you were almost killed by a vampire! Then a wolf wants to eat you, You barely even get to eat or drink anything! I swear you're a fucking idiot!" He grabbed Tohru by her hair and yanked her so she fell on her back.

"I could probably fuck your brains out right here and by tomorrow you'll still have that stupid smile on your face." His men cheered and hooted, rooting him on. Kyo watched as tears finally poured down her frozen cheeks. Her eyes burned at the water and the lump in her throat made it hard to breathe. "Fuck." Kyo released her hair and sat back on his heels, watching her stand up.

"Just because I smile…doesn't mean I'm happy." The tears wouldn't stop, they kept on flowing. Suddenly her hand collided with Kyo's cheek. So hard, it echoed through the now quiet forest. "I'm sorry… master." His eyes widened as he placed his hand on the burning cheek. The soldiers surrounded her with their swords and guns pointing at her.

"Lower your weapons." Kyo ordered and they hesitantly did as told. Tohru turned and staggered into the darkness.

"Captain, should we let her go?" Gaku asked.

"I'll follow her. You men get back to camp and send Shigure and Yuki to meet me at the far bridge."

"Yes sir." With that, they got onto their horses and rode off. Kyo finally stood and began to follow the trail of small footprints Tohru left. For hours Kyo walked behind her. Making sure she was still in front of him. Tohru didn't seem to show she didn't want him there, she just persisted on her course and never stopped. It was dead silent in the woods. Not even a chirp of a cricket was heard, just the crunching of the snow beneath their feet and the soft breathing when they exhaled. Kyo heard light sobs once in a while and felt guilty for saying all those things to her.

"Kyo-kun?" He noticed he had stopped walking.

"Yeah?" He walked forward to meet with her. Her lips were a light blue and her cheeks were as white as the snow.

"I was just making sure you were still here. I didn't hear your footsteps behind me anymore and I-" She stopped when he wound his hand around hers, lacing their fingers.

"Tohru…I'm sorry." He hated apologies. Kyo lowered his gaze and blushed. But it he was too cold for the blood to rise to his cheeks.

"It's okay." Tohru smiled. "I smile because, it makes me forget about all those things that have happened. And whenever I smiled, Shia or my mother would smile too, no matter how unhappy they were."

Kyo glanced up at her, she seemed far away. Like she had gone back into the past, where her memories were. "I even made Hatori-san smile one day. He had been so upset when Kana had forgotten him, that I cried for him."

He listened to her story in bewilderment. How she knew of Kana was surprising. And even more impossible to believe, she was close to Hatori. Kyo's silent, straight-faced as a rock cousin. "Shia suggested to me that I go cheer him up." Tohru continued. "I never would have thought it'd work but it did!" She was suddenly back to the present, staring into Kyo's garnet eyes.

Tohru slowly moved her hand out of Kyo's and walked behind him. His eyes widened as he saw her arms wrap around his waist and gently squeeze him to her body. "Thank you master. For everything."

"What's with this 'master' stuff?" He questioned. "I like it better when you call me Kyo-kun." He admitted bashfully. "And…I like it when you smile too." Kyo grabbed her hand and pulled Tohru around, his face only an inch from hers.

"Really?" tears pricked at her dry eyes.

"I just wish you'd show your true feelings sometimes. You don't have to be brave and wear a mask all the time." He cupped his hands on her cheeks and closed the precious space between them, but still making sure their chests didn't come in contact. "When you're around me, let your emotions out. Yell, cry, laugh, something."

"Kyo-kun…" His lips pressed against Tohru's. She tensed but soon relaxed into Kyo's touch Heat flashed through them. Their lips met once again, then twice. Soon their mouths moved together, never parting. Kyo slowly inched Tohru to the wet ground, crouching over her.

Tohru grabbed the back of his head, intertwining her fingers with his orange tendrils. Finally the redness of their cheeks began to show and heat rose off of their bodies. As they continued to kiss Kyo moved his hand to the hem of Tohru's shirt and slid his hand up to cup her breast. His touch was cold, making her gasp. An ache pained between her legs as he massaged her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples as he continued.

Tohru pulled his head back and slowly moved down his body, Planting kisses as she went. From the corner of his mouth, to his cheek, down to his jaw. She slowly moved to his neck where she stopped to suck and nip. Blood rose to the surface of his tanned skin, leaving a small red mark.

She jerked away from him once she noticed his hand had wandered too low. "Kyo-kun-" His lips enveloped hers, interrupting her protest. His hand dove under her shorts and passed the thin layer of hair. Tohru pulled the orange tendrils making Kyo stop and pull his hand out.

"Alright, god damn that hurt." He whispered. Their mouths parted and Tohru licked her lips.

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun but I can't." She sighed, a little ashamed of herself. She knew she wanted Kyo, she wanted him badly. And she could see he felt the same way. His arousal was probably painful being held back by his jeans.

"It's fine. I can wait." He exhaled a shaky breath. He winced at the slight pain from his cock and tried to ignore it. In all actuality he couldn't put this off. He hadn't had sex in so long. He never felt the need like his other men. But Kyo didn't want anyone else but Tohru. He didn't realize it till now. At the camp where there are so many other beautiful women he never even made a passing glance. Kyo sighed and ran his hand through his fire orange hair.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru shivered. Suddenly they both remembered the frozen ground beneath them and it had started to snow again.

"Shit. We better get out of here." He stood up and then offered his hand to Tohru. There was a low crunching sound coming towards them. Kyo unsheathed his sword, stepping in front of Tohru protectively.

"Wanting a fight the minute you see me. You must really hate me." Yuki smiled slightly as he appeared out of the dead trees.

"I loathe you." Kyo stated simply as he placed his sword back into its scabbard.

"Yuki-kun what are doing out here?" Tohru questioned curiously.

"Kyo's men came back a little while ago and said you two were lost." Yuki snickered at a comment he was going to say about Kyo.

"Don't say a word." Kyo warned, fire blazing in his already garnet eyes. Yuki sauntered over to Tohru and wrapped her exposed body in a quilt.

"Kyo really, you should take care of your slaves." Kyo and Tohru flinched in unison.

"How the hell-" Kyo began.

"They could die if you don't treat them properly. That includes trying to get them to sleep with you in the middle of a snow storm." Yuki smirked at his cousin's blush. Blind fury licked at Kyo's insides. He balled his hands into tight fists.

Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand and guided her out of the forest, Kyo following behind them burning his eyes into Yuki's back.

**That was purtty good wasn't it? I sure hope so. don't forget to review! Thank you all for the support. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Epidemic (of Darkness)**

**Chapter 4**

**A/n: I'm so tired right now, but…I…must keep…typing… faints and begins to snore**

"**Hi there, it's Tohru Honda! Poor Dark'sangel has fallen asleep. I feel a little bad for her, she keeps getting this amazing ideas for new stories and she wants to write them but sometimes she gets writer's block and cant think of anything. But this one seems to go by swimmingly! Anyway I know she would want me to thank you for all your support and to tell you she's written a Loveless fic. Aoyagi-kun is so cute! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and we both appreciate it very much that you have read this story out of the thousands of others! **

**Disclaimer: she does not own Fruits basket but would like to say She so owns Freederth-chan and has strapped her to a chair with some contraption that keeps her eyelids open so she has to read more and more Kyoru fics! Bwhahahahahahahaha. Yes, that's what she told me to say. Ahem. Tohru skips off to pick flowers and such **

She winced as the rough fingers tightened around her slender throat. She coughed, saliva running down her chin. "Please!" She coughed, choked.

"Please…what?" The man's eyes closed to slits, he laughed inwardly, amused with his new found toy. "Say it You dumb bitch!"

Shia coughed harder, hacking. "Pl…please sir! Fuck me…fuck me harder!" She forced out. The man chortled with enjoyment. He flung Shia to the other side of the tent. She was too tired to catch herself, her body skidded across the dirt floor, scraping her sides making fresh wounds. The small cuts turned red and some actually bled.

Brom was definitely enjoying himself. He quivered with laughter as he sauntered over to the broken girl. Tears fell from her emerald eyes. Making it more pleasurable for him. "You know why this is happening?" He snickered as he grabbed a fistful of his "doll's" hair.

Shia winced when the burning from the pain worsened. "It's that stupid bitch sister of yours. Tohru Honda." Shia's heart skipped a beat. Where was Tohru?

"what…are you talking about?" Shia asked out of curiosity and to help her focus on something besides the pain.

Brom opened his mouth and let out a huge chuckle. "Because she almost got me fucking killed by my captain on the way back here. Because of her I was ordered at stay here while my captain and squad get to go out and fight. Because of her, I was bored. So, because of this Tohru Honda you're getting beaten and raped.

Shia's eyes widened. "And…she isn't even here to help you out of such predicaments." He laughed again, slapping her cheek so hard it immediately was bruised. "And to think, if she had just let us kill you two at the beginning you would've been happy dead! But no, she wanted to live."

"No! She did it for me! Because I don't want to die! Not yet not like this!" Shia retaliated.

"Ha! She didn't do it for you. The minute she laid her eyes on Kyo-sama she wanted a piece of him."

"That orange haired guy?" Shia asked. Brom had finally released and just started to talk.

"Yup, he's my captain. And no woman can run from his looks. But for some odd reason he's never interested in any of the women here." He pondered to himself. "Maybe, he's gay?"

"Gay…like homosexual?"

"No shit." he laughed at her stupidity.

"You mean…like he likes guys?" Shia continued, which made Brom agitated.

"I was joking you dumb ass bitch." Brom slammed her into the floor as he crouched over her. "You say anything bad about my captain and I'll kill you." The morbid man laughed. He then positioned himself at her entrance. Just as he was about to fuck the living daylights out of her a familiar silver haired boy strutted into the tent.

"Am I interrupting Brom?" Yuki arched his eyebrows and smirked. Brom was frozen shocked.

"Uh…N-no sir!" He quickly redressed himself and stood at attention.

"At ease." Yuki ordered. Brom did as told and quickly relaxed. Yuki looked Shia up and down quickly, her naked body was bruised and scraped. "You are…"

"This is Shia Honda, sir." Brom answered and Yuki glared at the man.

"Can Shia-san not answer for herself?" Yuki asked, his features terrifyingly serious.

"S-Sorry sir." Brom tensed. Yuki seemed much more agitated than usual. Brom wondered what might have happened.

"Shia-san you're the sister of Honda-san I presume?" Yuki asked as he wrapped a cloak around her naked body.

"Er-Yes I am." Shia nodded, blushing at his beautiful features.

"Brom." The man jumped at the sound of his name. "Why don't you give Shia-san a bath and some good clothes. Maybe some food and a drink of water."

"Y-yes sir! Right away!" Brom bowed.

"Oh, and Brom? Give the girl a break. You know the rules, we have to take good care of the women." Yuki began to walk out of the tent when Shia stopped him. She had somehow ran to his side and took a hold of his shirt. "Yes?" He smiled and took her hand in his.

"Um…Sohma-sama…thank you." She bowed. Yuki smiled and raised her hand to his mouth.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Shia-san." His lips lightly touched her skin before he let her hand drop to her side. Shia's heart raced as he sauntered away.

"Come on Shia, let's get you cleaned up." Brom grabbed her dainty hand and dragged her to the small washing area and began to clean her up. He ordered a few other girls to help him and sent a few more to get clothes and food.

-- -- -- --

Akito stared at the crimson colored rose as he twirled it between his index finger and thumb. Shigure sat next to his "god" reading an old scroll while Hatori smoked a cigarette.

"It's unusually balmy today." Hatori commented. A light breeze blew through all three of their black tendrils. The sun was covered by a huge, puffy cloud and the warm air wasn't that thick. Shigure looked up and saw their horses grazing and white doves flew across the sky above them.

"You're right Ha'ri! It's a wonderful day. Don't you think Akito?" They looked at the scowl on Akito's face. He said nothing, Akito continued to stare at the rose. Suddenly he gripped the stem tightly, the deep red color of blood dripped down his fingers and the stem of the flower.

Akito gasped at the sight of his own blood. "Tsk. Now look what you've gone and done. You hurt yourself and the poor flower." Shigure grabbed Akito's hand while Hatori went to work on cleaning it and bandaging the wound.

The rose flew through the air and was blown farther and farther away as the breeze captured it. "Damn flower." Akito sighed and climbed into Shigure's lap. "Play with my hair Shigure." he ordered.

Shigure smiled and happily obliged. He ran his fingers through Akito's black strands repeatedly. "So how's Yuki-kun doing?" Hatori shook his head back and forth and rolled his eyes at his stupid cousin. Akito moved away from Shigure and scowled.

"Why do you care about how my Yuki is?! It's none of your god damn business really! How dare you ask me about my rat! You stupid mutt I swear you're so god damn pathetic and you're always so nosy!" Shigure just smiled as Akito ranted on.

"Quit fucking smiling! What's so god damn funny?!" Akito slapped Shigure's cheek. The dog rubbed it thoughtfully as it turned a light red.

"Ouch, that was mean." Shigure stuck out his bottom lip.

"Quit mocking me you fucking bastard!" Akito raised his hand but stopped at the sound of two pairs of footsteps approaching him. All three of them looked at their company. Hatori froze with shock. "Oh you're back Kyo-kun." Akito's hand fell to his side and he sat back down. "Please, have a seat. You too, Honda-kun." Tohru bowed and sat next to Kyo. The minute her eyes moved up to look at Akito her gaze met with Hatori's.

"H-Hatori-san!?" Tohru practically yelled his name as she stood. The other three men looked at Tohru and back to Hatori who was also standing up.

"Tohru-kun! You're alive!" Relief swam through the dragon as he briskly walked over to her. "Thank god you're alright! How have you been? How long have you been here?!"

"Hatori-san I'm so glad to see you again I've been so scared and Shia she's in--" Tohru shut her mouth and plopped down next to Kyo, her eyes lowered to the grass beneath her.

"Hatori what is the meaning of this? You know this girl?" Akito demanded an answer.

"Yes, I was staying at her house for a month or two before I had come here." Hatori answered calmly. He slunk back down to the ground next to Shigure, who seemed to really be enjoying this sudden turn of affairs.

"Tohru, we'll talk about this later, go help get lunch ready." Kyo ordered. Tohru nodded and stood. She bowed to the older Sohma's and slowly walked back to the camp. Hatori looked at Kyo questioningly.

"Hatori, Honda-kun happens to be Kyo-kun's slave." Akito smirked at his dragon's reaction. "Actually, what I want to know is…does Honda-kun know about our curse?" Akito looked at Hatori then back to Kyo. "Well?"

"Yes, she does. But she knows how to hold her tongue." Kyo told Akito bluntly.

"I'll let it by this one time. But if I find out she told …I'll torture her until she's cold as ice dead." Akito scowled. "Now leave, I don't want to look at you anymore, it's making me sick." Akito waved Kyo away and the cat started back to the camp.

"Akito, I apologize for not telling you I knew her sooner." Hatori bowed.

"Apology accepted. For all you knew she was probably dead and burned to ashes like her mother." Akito smirked and ran his fingers through Hatori's hair. "I'm tired, so me and Shigure are going to go take a nap. Come Shigure."

"Alright." Shigure folded the scroll and placed into his Yukata. "See ya around Ha'ri." he patted Hatori on the shoulder and followed Akito.

Hatori's eyes lowered, a lump in his throat made it hard to swallow. "Kyoko…is dead…"

-- -- -- --

"Tohru?" Kyo called into the tent. She was cutting some peaches and placing them into a bowl that had other fruits.

"I'm almost done." Tohru smiled. Kyo grabbed her hand that held the knife, gripping her wrist in a vice like hold. "Ouch, Kyo-kun you're hurting me."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Hatori?!" His grip tightened even more, making Tohru drop the knife to the ground.

"You never asked!" Tohru suddenly felt scared of Kyo for the first time. She'd seen him mad and felt a little tense but his anger was usually directed at something else, now it was pointed at her.

"I never thought--" Kyo froze. He remembered the first night when he kidnapped Tohru and Shia and Tohru had said she knew about the Sohma curse. "I'm so fucking stupid." Kyo released the girl and she fell to the floor holding her bruised wrist.

'_Kyo-kun sure is strong, even though he just broke his knuckles the other day he can still grip very hard.' _ Kyo looked at her and a pain hit his gut. He felt terrible for hurting her. He bent down and sat in front of her.

"I'm…sorry." Kyo whispered, his cheeks turning a light shade of red. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Kyo gently took her hand and raised her wrist to his lips. He placed a tender kiss on the bruise.

"It's okay." Tohru blushed profusely. "I- I should finish the lunches."

"Yeah…I'll be back later." Kyo stood and trudged out of the tent. His forehead smacked into someone else's forehead. The force knocked him to the ground.

"Kyo-kun are you okay?" Tohru ran over to him and paused. "oh, Yuki-kun good evening." She bowed her head.

"What where you're going you ass hole!" Kyo rubbed the bump protruding from his red forehead.

"You're the one who ran into me, maybe if you weren't such a tight ass you would open your eyes and actually see where you're going!" Yuki stood up and gripped Kyo's collar. "Akito wants us."

"Get you're fucking hands off of me!" Kyo pushed the rat and stood up. "Tohru don't wait up."

"Um…okay." She agreed quickly and watched the boys trudge away.

"What does he want to see us for anyway?" Kyo crossed his arms.

"How the hell should I know." Yuki burned with anger.

"You're his fuck toy you're supposed to know everything." Yuki's fist slammed into the side of Kyo's head, making the cat stumble to the dirt. "Fucking ass hole!" Kyo wiped some of the blood that dripped out of his hair.

"Shut you're fucking mouth Kyo! You don't know anything about me or Akito!" Kyo kicked his leg out and knocked Yuki's legs out from under him. The rat landed on his back, his neck shot back and his head hit the ground with a loud thud.

In a matter of seconds a circle of on lookers watched as Kyo and Yuki got into it. Kyo punched, punched, jab, kick and Yuki dodged every move. "What's wrong kitten, am I too fast for you?" Yuki taunted as he ducked under Kyo's punch.

"Ergh--shut up!" Kyo went for an upper cut, Yuki dodged but the rat wasn't quick enough to move out of the way of Kyo's leg. The kick connected to Yuki's head and sent him flying into the crowd. "Whose too fast now?" Kyo snickered.

"Sohma-sama are you okay?" Shia pressed a cold compress to his head. "This should help a little." She smiled and blushed.

"Thank you very much Shia-san." Yuki stood up, holding the compress to his bleeding head.

"What are you idiots doing?" Akito appeared in the doorway of his cabin. All the soldiers immediately dispersed and went back to their tents. Leaving Shia, Yuki, and Kyo. All three bowed. "I sent you to get Kyo-kun a while ago. Do you intend on keeping me longer?"

"My apologies Akito. Kyo was having trouble with the stick in his ass and I just thought I should help him out." Yuki smirked as Kyo sent electric glares at his cousin.

"Well that's kind of you Yuki-kun. And what about Shia Honda?"

"I saw Yuki's head wound and went to get him a cold cloth to help the pain." She bowed so low that her forehead touched the dirt.

"All's well then. Go on Shia." Akito waved her away.

"yes sir." She bowed to Kyo and Yuki before walking away. Akito sighed as Yuki and Kyo stood up.

"We need to talk." Akito said, letting the boys into his home. The cabin door shut and locked.

-- -- -- --

"Ouch! be careful!" Rin scolded.

"Sorry Rin-sama." The woman apologized as she continued braiding her long black strands. Tohru suddenly popped into the tent.

"Good evening Rin-san."

"Hi." Rin scowled. But inside she smiled, Rin was kind of glad she made a friend that's a girl and Tohru was okay. Though she would never say that out loud. "What do you want?"

"I want to ask you a question." Tohru waited for the light nod Rin gave her. "Okay, well…do you know if Akito-san is sending Kyo-kun away?" Tohru's chest ached. She definently didn't want be left here alone.

"You know I can't tell you that." Rin winced and slapped the woman on the hand. "Ouch!"

"S-sorry you have a knot."

"I can do that for you. Please, go take a break." Tohru bowed to the woman.

"Um…" The woman looked at Rin.

"Go." Rin sighed. The woman bowed thankfully and darted out of the tent.

"Please Rin-san I need to know." Tohru began to brush Rin's hair.

"Why do you need to know so badly."

Tohru sighed. "I'm afraid to be here all alone." She admitted. Rin pulled away to look Tohru in the eyes.

"And you think you'll be safer with that idiot?" Rin asked incredulously as she ran her hands through the braided hair, making it fall apart. Tohru nodded. "Yeah, Akito is sending a huge group of people to the east gates of Orion. Supposedly the demons are camping somewhere near there and we're going to take them out." The information poured out of Rin's mouth so quickly Tohru barely caught it.

"Thank you so much Rin-san! You're the best I owe you one!" Tohru quickly embraced her and then dashed away. Rin shook her head and rolled her eyes, but a small smile flickered across her lips.

-- the next morning as the sun is rising--

Tohru locked all of Kyo's supplies onto a black horse. There were at least three blankets a tent, flint and matches, some meat and bread. She also packed medicine and aid-kits. But these went in her small bag that she drooped around her shoulder. "isn't Tohru going to be in the way?" Gaki asked as he smiled at Tohru.

Kyo scowled. "No, she'll be fine." He tightly strapped the saddle to the horse, making the stallion snort. "Sorry."

"No offence Tohru-chan I was just wondering." Gaki smiled again. This couldn't be the same man that was so cruel to Shia. Tohru stared at the empty socket. This was the man that Tohru took his eyesight from him. She didn't understand why he was so nice to her. Because of her he was completely blind in one eye.

"None taking Gaki-kun." She bowed and he bowed too, before walking away to his horse he patted her gently on the head. "Kyo-kun?" She walked over to the fuming boy.

"Hn?" He followed her gaze to the man walking away. "What?"

"Why is Gaki-kun being so nice to me, I thought he'd kill me or something." Kyo looked back to her face, staring at her beauty before he answered.

"Because he knows, if he lays a finger on you to hurt you I'll kill him. And he respects his captain enough to know he also needs to have respect for his captains--" Kyo wasn't sure how to word it.

"His captains--Tohru?" Tohru filled in Kyo's blank and giggled.

"Yeah." he smiled at her. The sun slowly rose up behind her, making her look like the angel she was. Kyo couldn't help but blush. He knew it'd be a lot more trouble with her coming with him on the journey but he didn't want to leave her here.

"Ready Kyo-kun?" Hatori asked.

"Hatori-san is coming with us?!" Tohru exclaimed with excitement. He nodded lightly, his heart sang just as loud as Tohru spoke. (which was pretty loud)

"Unfortunately, yes." Kyo sighed as Yuki walked up to them. "So is sissy boy over here."

"Who else is coming Kyo-kun?" Tohru looked at the huge crowd piling up.

"Well, Isuzu is coming, Haru-kun, Yuki-kun, the soldiers-" Hatori was suddenly interrupted.

"And me… Shia Honda." The short brown hairs blew lightly in the wind as she walked up to Tohru.

"Sh-Shia?" Tohru's heart skipped a beat as tears pricked at her chocolate eyes.

"Let's go." Kyo ordered. Her picked Tohru up and placed her on the saddle behind him. Her eyes never leaving Shia's pale face.

**Uh-oh, they all have to go on a dangerous voyage and the monsters are the least of their worries. Do the math Kyo+ Yuki+ Tohru love triangle, mix it all up with a Shia and some horny soldiers. We got Rin+Haru Omygawd what am I going to do!!!!! Please R&R!!! Don't worry freederth-chan Yuki will have his time in the spot light!** **And for all you Haru/Rin fans out there I'll give you something spicy! And of course the kyo fans like myself will defiantly get their moments they want. Hell yeah! Hopefully the next chapter will be full of great ookie-stuff! "BELIEVE IT!" ****teehee Naruto!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Epidemic(of darkness)**

**Chapter 5**

**a/n: I don't have much to say but I'd really like to thank Freederth-chan! 2Sidedangel14, 30Seconds to YOUR MOM, and Super-Kyo for their reviews, you all are the best and your comments keep me breathing : PLEASE! Keep reading and reviewing 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket and I feel terrible for torturing Freederth-chan…and yet- I enjoy every minute of it XD we hart you !**

Four suns and moons came and went, the nights grew colder and more brisk. Soon, the days would also become cold. The display of red, orange, and yellow leaves blazed a beautiful scenery. They blew across the clear skies, carried by the winds. During these days, the group had the same routine. They rode on horse back till the sun set, they made a fire and a few went out to hunt, they all sat around a blazing fire and ate their only source of food. They drank sake and told stories and laughed. Then they would sleep it off.

Tohru's habits were a little different. She would ride on Kyo's horse then Yuki insisted on her riding on his, and sometimes she decided to just walk. And in between these times she would try to speak with Shia, whom ignored her most of the time. And when the night came Shia insisted on making sure she was clearly out of her sister's grasp. It seemed to Tohru, that Shia had had an infatuation with Yuki. Anf of course not even dared to go near the drinking men. (we all know she's a saint)

The short haired, girl followed him like a duckling. For some reason, it made Tohru apprehensive. She knew Yuki was a good guy, but, something tells her he's not all good. Tohru's footsteps wavered as she walked next to Kyo. He glanced at her and followed her worried gaze to the younger girl standing next to Haku.

"What's Shia's problem?" Kyo suddenly blurted out.

"Problem?" Tohru asked confused.

"I don't see why she isn't fawning all over you. Isn't she afraid? wouldn't you cling to the most familiar thing to you if you were in her place?" Kyo stopped, making everyone behind him halt as well.

Tohru's shoulders slumped. "I-I think she's mad at me." Yuki trotted up to Kyo and Tohru.

"What are we doing?" his silver tendrils lightly blew in the breeze.

"Nothing, my horse is hungry. Tohru was going to get some feed so I thought I'd wait for her." Kyo's garnet glare burned into his cousin's amethysts.

"Yes, feed!" Tohru scampered passed all the soldiers to the rear where Rin and Haru were.

"Kyo."

"What?" Kyo shot back.

"I don't want to be here with you just as much as you don't want to be here with me. But, for Honda-san's sake, don't screw up." Yuki patted his horse and tugged the reigns.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Kyo demanded an answer as he watched Yuki strode off down to the far end. Yuki shrugged and said nothing else.

Tohru appeared in front of the horse and began to feed him. "Wow, he _was_ hungry." She beamed a smile at the horse as she pet his muzzle. "Would you like an apple horse-san?" Kyo watched as she shoved her hand into a small pocket and pulled out a deep red apple.

"Hurry up." Kyo ordered.

"Sorry." She shoved the fruit up to the horses nose and he ate the whole thing in one bite. Tohru brushed her hands off and Kyo lifted her up onto the horse. He followed behind her, climbing in front.

"Alright guys! We have to pick up the pace, a storm is coming and we have to find shelter!" Kyo ordered. The soldiers nodded in unison and Kyo kicked the sides of his stallion, making it gallop. Tohru listened with amazement at the sound of thundering hooves behind her. Kyo had hunched forward, letting the frozen wind beat at her cheeks.

Kyo was right, it was storming. And they hadn't made it to shelter. Everyone's face was pelted with ice and wind. Trees swayed and creaked as the gusts blew harder. Most of the horses were being too stubborn to ride, so the soldiers had to pull the animals.

Hatori rode up next to Kyo. "Kyo-kun listen! We need to get out of this. Two of the soldiers, including Haru have fainted."

"What?!" Kyo came to a stop.

"They haven't gotten to eat good enough rations. We need to stop!" Hatori had to yell over the howling winds. Tohru looked around. They were in the middle of the plains, there was no one around for miles.

"Hatori-san where can we go?" Tohru yelled her question, hurting Kyo's ear.

Kyo searched, he looked at the woods, _too dangerous, the trees are falling,_ he looked at his soldiers, _there's no way they can continue, _his eyes glanced over the prairie and noticed the ground sank into a huge crater. "Hatori! Look, let's set camp over there!" Kyo pointed to the whole.

"You think everyone will fit?" Hatori questioned.

"No, but we have to huddle for warmth anyway so why not?" Hatori nodded and ran down the line, telling everyone the plan. The minute Kyo started to, what looked like a trot, the soldiers busted to life and galloped their way to the crater. One of the dogs they had with them ran under Kyo's horse, knocking Tohru off the back.

"Tohru!" Kyo gasped and jumped off of his stallion. The horse waited for them impatiently until it ran it's way to the others. "You okay?" He grabbed her hand and before she could blink, Kyo wrapped her body in his silk cape.

"I'm fine. Thank you Kyo-kun." Tohru intertwined their fingers and began to drag the cat to the already made fire. She attempted to sit next to Shia, but the girl was already in a tent sleeping, or so Haku told her.

Tohru sat in between Yuki and Kyo, huddled in front of the blazing fire. The flames danced, and flickered shadows onto the soldiers' faces. Tohru was almost enchanted as she gawked at Yuki and Kyo. She thought they were gorgeous before, but now, their features were indescribable.

The soldiers pulled out their flasks of alcohol and began gulping and swigging. Kyo couldn't stand their ridiculous behavior and gave up on them. He trudged off to the far tent and zipped it shut. Yuki had started drinking a while ago but he wasn't completely drunk. Tohru giggled at the soldiers as they sang and danced like fools.

They joked with her and made fun. And the drinks still flowed. "Hey! Tohru-chan!" Haku laughed as he stumbled to the girl. "Have a swig!" He shoved the metal canteen in her face.

"Oh no thank you, I don't drink." She politely waved it away.

"Aw come on!" Haku stuck out his bottom lip before falling backwards and booming with laughter.

"Come on!"

"Drink some!"

"Grow some balls!" The men urged her on. They laughed and hit each other in the arms. The men continued on their chants, wiling her to take the flask. She looked at Yuki for some kind of sign.

He smiled and took the flask. She watched as the metal top touched his lips and the liquid poured into his throat. Some of the sake trickled out of his mouth and ran down his chin. Tohru bit her lip, unsure of what to do. There was complete silence as her fingers wound around the canteen.

"Go on Honda-chan do it!"

"Go on girl!" The men hooted. Yuki watched, his face red with intoxication. Slolwy, she lifted it to her lips but then stopped at the sudden laughter coming from Yuki. He threw his head back and snickered. Yuki held his sides from the laughter. The men couldn't help but join in.

"what's so funny Yuki-kun?" She lowered the flask to her lap.

"I don't think…you got the gutss to drink it!" He laughed again. Her grip tightened and the flask flew to her lips. The men stopped laughing and Yuki smirked at her face as the alcohol burned her throat.

"Bleh!" Tohru's face twisted and she stuck her tongue out. The men chortled and choked on their drinks. Once again, she swallowed the sake quickly. Her body shivered. It felt like her inside were on fire. Even though it hurt, it was exhilarating. Tohru gulped it swig after swig.

Her face was almost completely flushed with inebriation. She laughed just as loudly as the soldiers. She got up and danced to their poor singing. She also joined into the songs, her voice not as bad. Tohru twirled in circles and a couple of times the soldiers had to take turns chasing after her as she ran into the night.

Yuki tried to stay as sober as he could to make sure the men didn't do anything. Though, it was the complete opposite. Yuki had to pry Tohru off of some of the men.

"Guys behave yourself." Yuki ordered. And they made sure to jokingly push her off of them. That's when Tohru landed in Yuki's lap. She ran her fingers through his silver tendrils. "Honda-san please, I don't… think I can stop you." he had to pause to think, his systems were slowing down.

"behave yourself captain." The men toyed with him. Yuki's eyes widened as Tohru grabbed his hand and guided it to her mouth. She slowly parted her lips and slipped his finger into her wet cavern.

"Honda-san--" His heart raced at the sensation of her tongue gliding over his digit.

"Kyo-sama will be so pissed!" Haku laughed and the soldiers joined in.

"She's so fucking drunk!" Brom chortled. Yuki gained his composure and whisked his hand from her.

"Yuki-kun, I'm just playing with you! A---a, what's it called?!" Tohru snickered.

"A joke?" Gaki asked.

She gasped and pointed at him. "YES! A JOKE!" Tohru fell to her butt and laughed uncontrollably. "A joke!" Yuki grabbed her and dragged her away from the fire. "A joke!" She continued as she laughed. The men chuckled and waved goodnight.

Yuki helped her sit down on the small sleeping bag and then turned to zip up the tent opening. He flinched at the touch of her hands on his back. "Yuki-kun--am I in trouble?" She laughed lightly and fell back on her back.

Yuki sighed. "Your not in trouble but don't try anything." She looked at him confused.

"What you mean?" She propped herself up on her elbows. Her face was lightly flushed from the drinking and her chest heaved. Her dress was definitely complimenting her figure. The corset pushed up her breasts and the way she was lying on the cot made the cloth sink in between her legs.

Yuki felt his pants tighten and he winced. "Just means you sleep in here and I'll go sleep in another tent." he went to unzip the tent when she grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her and he lost it.

Tears were in her eyes and her lips were slightly parted. "Please Yuki-kun--don't leave me" She begged. Yuki swallowed hard. "Please…please don't leave me alone." her pleas continued.

"Alright" he sighed and gently pushed her back so she was lying down on his sleeping bag. His heart raced and his cock hurt. He began to take off his armor, hoping it will relieve some of the pain.

"Wait, I can do that for you." Tohru moved his hands and Yuki watched as she undid his body armor. Slowly he lost his composure. As soon as the coverings were off and placed on the ground he smashed their lips together in a heated kiss.

"Honda-san" Yuki started as their lips parted briefly.

"Hn?" Is all she could say. Their mouths moved with each others, her hands began to roam and glided themselves up to his shoulders, Yuki's lips wandered down to her jaw, her chin, her neck. As he sucked and nipped she clenched his strong shoulders.

"Tell me to stop. You'll regret this in the morning." he continued his kisses.

Tohru shook her head. "No, don't stop." Yuki stopped his sucking and their lips met again.

"You're drunk." he breathed.

"I don't care." Tohru kissed him back. Her fingers tangled in his strands of silver. Just then, Yuki reached into his nap sack and pulled out a condom. He placed it on the pillow and Tohru turned around. Immediately Yuki saw the ribbons tied to her corset. "You have to untie them Yuki-kun."

"I know." She moved her hair to the front and he placed soft kisses on the back of her neck as the ribbons fell to the floor. Soon the corset was tossed to the other side of the tent. Their lips met as soon as Tohru turned back to face Yuki. Her fingers slipped around the hem of his shirt and she pulled up, Yuki reflexively lifted his arms above his head and his shirt joined the corset. Tohru marveled at his muscled chest and abs. She lightly glided her fingers over his stomach and up to his chest.

Their eyes met and once again so did their lips. Their mouths moved in one motion. Yuki slid his tongue into her moist cave and explored until his met with Tohru's tongue. They rubbed against each other and danced. Tohru moved her hands down to Yuki's breeches and pushed them down, along with his boxers. Soon, they were completely off and collected with the clothes on the other side of the tent.

Yuki pushed up Tohru's dress and lifted it over her head and threw the garment to the side. Next, came her panties. He made imaginary circles on her hips before slipping his fingers into her underwear and pulling them down to her ankles, where she continued on taking them off. "Yuki-kun" She breathed.

"Yes?" he kissed her lightly, he journeyed to her stomach and planted a deep kiss on her tummy.

"I've done this never before." Obviously she was still piss drunk. She heard her mistake and began to giggle. Yuki pressed his finger to his lip.

"Shh…I hear it hurts the first time, but I'll be as gentle as possible." They began another deep, heated kiss. All too soon he pulled away from her. Yuki lowered his head in between her legs. Tohru's hands grasped his tendrils of hair, pulling roughly, the need grew out of control. His tongue worked her, coast after coast of the heady sensation. Yuki sucked her harder and harder. Tohru's body quivered with pleasure. She panted and writhed as Yuki continued. He worked his way to her inner thigh, planting an almost imperceptible kiss there.

"Yu--ki!" She gasped. Suddenly his lips were on hers and he brought her own hand down between her legs and he watched as she touched herself. They kissed again and Yuki's hand joined Tohru's. Together their fingers pumped her. In and out, stretching her. Tohru's face flushed further as she panted.

In and out, the next minute he went in, he added a finger. Tohru pulled hers out, unable to keep self control. She clenched the sleeping bag as Yuki continued probing her. "Are--You ready?" Yuki breathed.

Tohru's body throbbed. She said nothing. Slowly, Tohru's head nodded and Yuki's fingers slid out. Yuki picked up the rubber and ripped open the package. Tohru watched with anticipation. He slowly rubbed it between his fingers, unrolling it.

As Yuki placed his cock into the rubber Tohru kissed him. She pulled away and laid back down. Her legs obediently fell, opening herself more. Yuki positioned himself at her entrance. "It's going to hurt." he admitted.

"it's okay." Her fingers clenched the bag so hard her knuckles turned white. Yuki slowly glided his cock into her. Her walls screamed with pain. It burned and it seemed like it would never end. "Yuki-kun, please, go faster."

He smirked. "I haven't even started." She winced at the growing pain.

"It hurts." She bit down on her lip hard.

"I'm sorry." he pulled out. Before she could blink he slammed into her. Tohru tensed then soon relaxed. Yuki pulled out gradually then pushed back in, the pain lessening to a sting. Once again, he pulled out and pushed back in. The pain was completely replaced by sheer pleasure.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru gasped his name as his pace increased. Faster and faster he slammed into her. She moved her hips with his, their rhythm in sync. Even though it seemed impossible, Yuki went even faster. Again and again he rammed into her. "Ah!" They shook with total ecstasy. Orgasm hovered at the brink of arrival. One last pull out and shove in, finally they both came, slipping over the edge.

They panted, their chests heaved. Yuki's arms gave out and before he fell on top of her he pushed himself to the side, lying next to her. "Yuki-kun--I--" it suddenly became completely silent. He turned to look at her. Tohru had fallen right to sleep. He smirked and covered her with the blanket.

Kyo's mouth opened into a huge "o" as he stretched his arms above his orange bed head. He glanced into the tent and realized Tohru wasn't in it. Kyo shoved his boots onto his feet and walked to the ashes of the fire from last night. Some of the men were up and walking about. He spotted Tohru and ran up to her.

"Tohru. Sorry I kind of just left you out here."

Tohru's face burned a brilliant shade of red and she turned away from him. "It's alright Kyo-kun. I slept with…Rin-san." She quickly thought of an excuse.

"Er--okay." He scratched the back of his head. "Where's that damn rat?" Tohru jumped.

"I-I don't know. I mean why should I know it's not like I was with him or anything." Tohru's eyes widened. "I have to--make you breakfast." She bowed and scampered away, almost running.

"What the hell is she acting so weird about?" Kyo asked himself.

"I think, there's something you might want to know Kyo-sama." his garnet eyes glanced behind him before turning to face the emerald eyes of the brunette.

"Yeah, what's that?"

Shia smirked as she hinted to him to follow her. They walked out into the prairie, away from the camp--

**Holy Shite! What is Shia doing?! And Freederth-chan, I hope you know I love you. That is why I put that lemon in there. By the way…was it good? If not please tell me and if it was be like HELL YEAH YOU ROCK! THAT WAS ALL SMUTTY AND SEXY AND I LOVED IT! Ahem…please don't forget to Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Epidemic (of Darkness)**

**Chapter 6**

**a/n: all I have to say is… wow, so much junk happened last time right? Wonder what's going to happen to our little love triangle/ square thingy. Thank you all for reviewing if u did, sorry I lost internet for a while so I haven't been able to check who all r&r so there are no names this time, sorry bout that. Please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket but I'd like to say-- I LOVE SHIGURE!!! Ahem, ok that's all let's continue XD**

The frost clung to her tiny fingers as her hand latched onto the metal lamp pole. Her eyes searched in horror.

Chaos.

Death.

People ran in a thousand directions, scattering in mass panic. They looked like lost lambs, scurrying from the huge wolf that was about to fill his stomach. Children's cries echoed, women screamed. But the shrieks were soon drowned out by the blood curdling fire of guns. Round after round was heard through the thick air.

The soldiers chortled as they watched the scene before them. Completely amused with themselves they continued on with their frightening rampage. Blood splattered the mud covered earth, the rain washing the crimson color into a morbid sight. Bodies covered the village. Children, women, men, all piled up.

Motionless, breathless bodies. They lie their limp. Their skin turning blue as the icy rain poured from above. You could taste the metallic tang of the blood as it mixed with the cold air.

Kisa trembled, not knowing what to do. Her body was frozen, her legs refused to move. She could taste the salty tears as they collected on her chapped lips. A dark figure was sauntering towards her. Here came the wolf. Its hunger not yet satisfied. As the figure closed in on her, Kisa lost control. She fell to her knees. The mud and blood coating her pale body.

The silhouette stopped a foot away from the tiger. Kisa's eye widened at the sight of his glimmering smile. His gun rose slowly, menacingly. The barrel not even an inch from her forehead.

She closed her eyes.

A booming laugh broke the air, Kisa's eyes snapped open and a hand collided with her chest. A loud clout was heard and tears poured like the rain. The soldier had hit her so hard it knocked the wind out of her lungs.

Kisa gasped for oxygen, her lungs constricted, her throat locked. "You sure are cute for a demon." the man whispered into her tiger striped ear. His hand grabbed a fistful of her light orange tendrils and she continued gasping for a breath as he dragged her passed bodies and the orange glow of flames.

Her chocolate brown eyes gazed blankly at the small stream. The ripples mesmerizing her. Tohru felt awful about what she and Yuki had done. Ever since that night the silver haired boy hadn't left her mind. She felt sick to her stomach and a lump grew in her throat every moment the memories came back. Kyo hadn't spoke to her for almost four days now.

"What if he found out!?" She murmured to herself. Tohru stared at her dirt smeared hands. She watched as they shook. Her nerves were having a field day. She couldn't help but think about the worst things. What if Kyo hated her? What would she do?! Her heart ached to speak to him.

"Honda-san?" Yuki's voice snapped her back to reality. Tohru flinched and turned to face his amethyst eyes. His eyebrows furrowed with sympathy as he saw a tear fall down her cheek.

She quickly wiped it away with her sleeve. "Good morning Yuki-kun." Her voice quivered.

"Sh." He whispered as he wiped yet another treacherous tear from her eye.

"Kyo-kun wont even look at me." Her eyes lowered to her lap. Yuki's soft eyes suddenly turned to a burning glare.

"Why are you still worrying over that impudent cat?"

Tohru sniffled. "Yuki-kun, please forgive me. I can't believe I did that. I'm so ashamed."

He smirked. "Was I that bad?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh nono! Please don't get the wrong idea. It was--" She paused as she blushed a light shade of red. "Pleasurable."

Yuki laughed lightly. "Kyo is in a meeting now, but I bet if you wait outside for him you'll be able to speak with him."

Tohru's heart lifted. "Really?!" Yuki just nodded and weakly smiled. Tohru beamed and stood up. "Thank you so much Yuki-kun! I'm very grateful." She bowed. Yuki lifted her chin with his finger, bringing her face a centimeter from his.

"No, Thank you Honda-san." Tohru gasped as Yuki's too-soft-lips pressed against hers. Before she could speak he was already turned away from her and heading back to the camp.

Tohru straightened out the wrinkles in the gold satin dress she wore -Thanks to Rin, who knew she had such a nice dress- as she waited for Kyo outside the tent. She could hear the voices interrupting each other, arguing and some banging. It sounded like a very important meeting.

It seemed like hours before men and women appeared through the tent flaps. There dressings were amazing. Bright purples and blues, reds and silvers. They sparkled in beauty. Tohru bowed to each one as they left. Finally Kyo's orange head emerged from the tent. His garnet eyes widened at the sight of her. "Kyo-kun." Is all she could say.

She knew what she wanted to say, the words repeated themselves in her head but her lips wouldn't move. His shocked expression quickly faded to a deep scowl. "What?" The harsh tone was like a slap in the face.

"I--" Her eyes wandered from his face to her dress.

Kyo sighed angrily. "I don't have time to fool around with you. Spit it out." His fists clenched.

"Kyo-kun, I-" She began but stopped once again.

"GOD DAMMIT! What the fuck do you want?!" Kyo yelled. Tears pricked her swollen eyes.

"I want to talk to you." She whispered as she fiddled with her fingers nervously.

Kyo sighed once again. "Why would you want to talk to me when you can go play with your rat boy?" He said turning to trudge off. Tohru followed behind him. Trying her best to keep up with his furious pace.

"He's not my anything. We're just friends and I think we should try to talk about what happened." There, she finally said it. Kyo abruptly stopped. Tohru suddenly noticed all the on lookers. The cat turned to face her. His hand slowly rose to her face, gently clenching her jaw. His grip soon tightened painfully. "Ow." Tohru winced. Her fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"I don't need to know every detail about your sex life you stupid whore." He didn't yell at her but his words stabbed her in the chest, twisting the knife in further and further. The crowd of their audience grew, making Tohru nervous. Hatori and the others looked nervous as well, not knowing what Kyo might do.

"Why?" Kyo asked. His eyes looked sad, his expression hurt. He looked away as his hand dropped to his side.

"Kyo-kun--"

"I saved yours and your sisters lives. More than once. I gave you good clothes and fed you. I never worked you too hard. I showed you so much mercy. Was that not enough for you?" Tohru was speechless. "I thought maybe-"

Everyone watched anxiously. Tohru fell to her knees, tears finally falling. "Kyo-kun! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! You've done so much for me, things no one has ever done for me." Her sob broke her voice. "I'm so so sorry!" Everyone watched in amazement as the cat's hand gripped the handle of his sword. The sound of the sliding metal as he removed his weapon from its sheath made their adrenaline spike.

"Kyo this is enough!" Yuki yelled. Tohru swallowed hard. The lump growing two times larger.

"I'll do anything for you forgiveness Kyo-kun!" Tohru sniffled as she wiped her tears away. Kyo squatted down to her eye level. He grabbed her hand and pulled it up to his lips, placing the softest kiss there.

"I'm glad I met you Tohru Honda. I thank you for all you hard work." Shia's heart clenched, she suddenly felt guilty.

"Kyo stop this foolishness!" Rin demanded. Her fists grew tighter. Everyone breathed in a large breath as Kyo rose his sword into the air above Tohru, his garnet eyes glaring into her brown sad ones.

"Kyo!" Yuki called as he began to run towards them.

"Sohma-sama No!" Shia cried.

Kyo's sword came down fast. Tohru snapped her eyes shut as everyone stared on.

The whip slashed into the soft flesh. Kisa yelped after every strike. The man beamed with delight. "Yes! Scream, plead, show me how much it hurts!" Tears streaked Kisa's cheeks as fresh slashes dripped blood. The man continued with his enjoyment of torturing her. Suddenly water hit Kisa's back. The liquid so cold her skin became numb the minute it made contact.

She yelped. "Please!" Sobs ripped from her dry throat. He smirked.

"Please…what?" He threw the whip aside and got down on his knees so he was almost eye level with the small tiger.

"Please… no more." Kisa could only whisper now. She could feel the edges of sleep blanketing her. The pain so harsh it made her dizzy. The stranger smiled as his hand reached up to the first button of her dress. Her eyes widened. Though she was tired she pushed him back. "No!"

His fury rose as he stood back up. "How dare you!" His hand collided with her cheek, knocking her onto her swollen back. The fall made her wince. The pain surged through her, waking her up.

The stranger continued his journey. He ripped the dress from her collar to the bottom hem, leaving Kisa in only her panties and a shattered pool of cloths. His eyes stared and wandered all over her body. "Let's take these off" He snickered as his fingers slipped into the top of her undies.

AS the man began to slide the garment down the sound of boots sloshing in the mud grew louder. Kisa and the man looked to the tent flap that was now being pulled back to reveal a very upset someone.

He was gorgeous, but in a weird way. His long silver hair was in a braid that was slung over the front of his shoulder. He wore a lung puffy jacket with leopard spotted collar and cuffs. Next to him was also a man…or somewhat. He looked very shy and was wearing a long "woman" kimono. His chestnut colored hair was tied up into a neat bun. At the top of his head were two round little monkey ears. And a monkey tail to match extended out from the butt of his deep red kimono.

"C-Commander Ayame?" The man choked out nervously. Kisa's lips turned up into a smile. Relief burst through her now that Ayame and Ritsu were there. (not exactly my idea of heroes.)

Everyone let out their held breaths as they watched a fuming Kyo walk towards Brom. Tears fell to the ground in droplets. Tohru's fingers were mud covered as she sank her nails into the wet soil. "Brom!" Kyo ordered.

Brom bowed obediently. "Sir!"

"Tie the slave to that pole." Kyo commanded, pointing to an old wooden pole in the middle of the campsite.

Brom nodded. "Yes, Captain." He went over to Tohru and grabbed her roughly, Kyo didn't object to his soldiers cruelty. Soon she was bound. The on lookers watched to await Kyo's chosen punishment.

The cat trudged up to Tohru, sword in hand. "If you want to act like a whore, you'll be seen as a whore." Tohru shivered at the feel of the cold blade as it carefully slipped up into the expensive dress.

"Kyo-kun--I'm sorry." She whispered so only he could hear her.

"I know, I heard you the first time." The cat answered simply. Some of the soldiers smirked, others looked away.

"This is stupid." Rin sighed and trudged away. Haru hesitantly following her. The sound of the cloth ripping was almost like an earthquake rumbling through the earth to Tohru. Her cheeks completely red.

Finally the sword cut through as the fabric gave way. The shredded gown fell to the ground, Tohru in only her underwear shivered as the cool, moist breeze wrapped around her. Embarrassment showed through her cheeks. Kyo placed the sword back into his sheath. "If anyone, and I mean, anyone even talks to Tohru… I'll kill her and then I'll kill Shia." His words were serious but his eyes lied.

Shia was suddenly furious. Anger rose inside of her. How come I have to suffer so much while Tohru is sleeping around and all she has to deal with is showing off some of her body. She doesn't have to have the fear of strangers invading her, or the pain of their criticism, or the feeling of being alone.

The younger Honda thought all this to herself as she walked away, tears in her eyes.

"Kyo thi sis ridiculous." Yuki stated as he stepped closer to Tohru, attempting to untie her. Kyo's blade was immediately at Yuki's throat.

"I especially mean you! Stay away from her." Kyo pressed the tip of blade into Yuki's neck. The rat pulled back, his eyes lowered to slits.

"I know why you're so mad." He smirked. The cat withdrew his word and started to his tent. "Tell me Kyo, how does it feel to lose to me again?" Kyo stopped in his tracks and turned. His garnet eyes heated with anger.

"What're you babbling about?!"

"Well usually you lose to me in fights. Let me guess, you thought you could win against me with the girls?" Yuki smirked as Kyo was suddenly in the rats face, gripping his cousins collar.

"Shut-up!"

"Looks like I won again." Yuki's words sounded like poison.

"Shut-up you fucking bastard!" Kyo's fist collided with Yuki's jaw. The rat stumbled backwards.

"He hit me?" Yuki whispered shocked. Hatori sighed and quietly started towards the pole where Tohru had been tied.

The boys pulled out their swords at the same time, the blades clanging together. Tohru gasped in horror. "No! please don't fight!" The crowd roared to life.

"What are you waiting for kitty?" Yuki teased. Kyo scowled and ran towards him, their swords clanging loudly.

"I'll cut that stupid smirk off your pretty boy face!" Kyo beseeched as he jumped back and darted forward, Yuki switching his footing. Kyo's sword brushed over Yuki's head as the rat ducked down and swung at Kyo's feet. The cat lunged forward landing on his hands for a second then rolling before jumping up to his feet.

"Please Stop! You'll hurt yourselves!" Tears ran down her face.

"Tohru-kun I'll help you down." Hatori pulled out a small dagger from his boot and went to work on the ropes. The soldiers cheered in delight some rooting for Kyo some for Yuki.

"Thank you Hatori-san." Tohru's hurt eyes made Hatori's heart race.

Her attention suddenly shot back to the fight. Yuki jabbed his sword forward, Kyo falling to the ground his legs wrapping around Yuki's. Kyo twisted himself so he was on his hands, his legs knocking Yuki to the ground. Kyo did a backwards summersault and grabbed his sword as he raced forward.

Yuki lifted his blade up, just in time to block Kyo's blade from cutting him. Yuki and Kyo"s breaths were fast and tired. Beads of sweat rolling down their bodies.

"Tired already Kyo?" Yuki smirked.

"You wish!" Kyo's fist went to slam into Yuki's head but the rat dodged and was already behind Kyo. "Shit."

"Better keep up Kyo, I'd rather not have to kill you in front of Honda-san." Kyo sliced in anger, the tip of the weapon a centimeter away from Yuki's chest.

Suddenly Kyo's shoulder hurt, then his thigh. He glanced down and noticed the deep red color of his blood seeping from the cuts and staining his clothes. "How the hell-"

"Pay attention." Yuki whispered, his breath coating Kyo's ear. The cat ducked and spun around, his sword slicing into Yuki's shin as the rat attempted to jump back. Yuki fell to his knee. "Ouch." He winced.

They glared at each other, both furious and serious. Their chests heaved with fatigue. The audience cheered and hooted. Kyo and Yuki both smirked at the same time as they got to their feet.

Finally the binds came loose and Tohru landed on her knees as she fell. Hatori handed her his over jacket. "Thank you." She slipped her arms into the holes and buttoned it up so she was covered.

She suddenly started towards the fight. Hatori's eyes widened. "Tohru-kun no!" Hatori yelled. She didn't stop she ran, faster and faster.

Kyo and Yuki began to run forward at each other, their swords pointing the other, Tohru lunged forward, her arms open and her hands reaching out. Yuki saw her and tossed his sword quickly, Kyo dropped his to the ground.

The three of them collided painfully.

**Thank you so much for reading don't forget to review I love to hear from ya! Pleas please review thanks again!! I hope you liked this chapter. XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Epidemic (of Darkness)**

**Chapter 7**

**A/n: thank you all so much for reviewing the last chapter, as I remember there was a fight and two new characters entered the story! Two, very annoying characters I might add. I'm terribly sorry if they are ooc, I will try my best but I have a hard time grasping Aya's and Ritsu's personalities. Ah yes, I want to thank the following personally for sticking with this story; squekee, haruilikeyou, 30 Seconds to YOUR MOM. Freederth, Super-Kyo, and 2sidedangel14. And of course my partner Haru'srooster. Thanks again for all your support!**

**Disclaimer: -deep sigh- I do not own Fruits basket or its characters, but I still love it!! You go Takaya-sensei!**

"Ow, that hurt." Tohru rubbed her head that was now throbbing painfully from the impact. Two animals sat in front of her rubbing their heads as well. "I'm sorry!" She bowed quickly, landing on her knees.

"It's not your fault Honda-san. You just wanted to stop our ridiculous quarreling- please do not apologi--" Yuki was suddenly interrupted by the orange cat that sat two feet away from him.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Seriously, who uses the word 'quarreling' anymore?" Kyo snickered. Yuki grew more and more agitated.

"Obviously people who aren't dimwitted cats!" Kyo stopped laughing.

"Who you calling dimwitted, you dumbass pansy!?"

"You! See you're so stupid you can't even tell that I'm making fun of you!" The gray little rat stood up on his two little feet and pointed a small rodent finger at Tohru. "And because of your impudence, Honda-san was injured!" Tohru's eyes went wide.

"Oh no no no!" She wailed her arms in the air. "I don't blame either of you, really it is my fault for jumping in like that." They both sighed in unison as it started to pour down rain. "Oh? It's raining again." Tohru closed her eyes and lifted her face into the wet droplets.

The boys transformed back into their naked human selves and quickly re-dressed. Yuki trudged off angrily but Kyo stood there. Watching Tohru as she smiled into the rain as it hit her face. She seemed relieved. As if the rain was washing away all her worries and mistakes. "Tohru?" Kyo called.

She snapped open her eyes and looked at him. "Y-yes?" _'He's talking to me! And he's not angry!?' _ He walked over to her and slumped to his knees. Both of his hands grabbed hers and intertwined their fingers together. "Kyo-kun--"

"I'm sorry Tohru." He whispered. She stared at him as his eyelids closed shut. The rain soaking his body and rinsing the blood from his clothes. "I was so mad at you. I don't even know why. It's not like I own you or anything. I guess-- I was just--" Kyo sighed, incredulous to tell her how he felt. "Jealous." The droplets continued to fall around them as the crowd dispersed.

"Kyo-kun. I am your slave, you do kind of own me." Tohru stated. Kyo just shook his head.

"No, you're a wonderful girl. You're not some _thing_ that I can control or abuse. You're a living human. And I don't deserve someone like you if I cant properly take care of you." Kyo gulped hard. The spit jagged and harsh as it ran down his throat.

"Kyo-kun, what are you saying?" Tohru's heart pained. His fingers loosened and dropped from her grasp as he stood up.

"You're free. Take Shia and leave." Kyo's words didn't settle at first. He stood there, unable to look her in the eye. And then it hit her. Kyo was letting her go. or more like, throwing her away. Her chest clenched painfully as he started to walk away.

"Kyo-kun please wait--" He couldn't hear her. Tohru swallowed the lump in her throat and stood up. "WAIT!" Kyo stopped abruptly and glanced back at her. Her eyebrows furrowed, tears streaking her cheeks, but they were concealed by the wet droplets that fell from the sky. Tohru ran to him and grabbed him by the end of his shirt.

Kyo pushed her hand off. "Please, just go." Tohru felt like she couldn't breathe. The air felt thick and unable to take in the oxygen. Her chest was tight, her muscles ached. A few soldiers started to take interest at the scene. Kyo started to walk away again but Tohru fell to the ground and grabbed one of his legs.

"Please Kyo-kun! I don't want to go! I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything I've done to hurt you, I'm sorry for sleeping with Yuki-kun and not respecting you! I'm sorry for being so selfish. But please! Please don't say you want me to leave!" She begged and begged as she clung to his leg. The soldiers snickered.

Kyo glared at her. "Are you stupid?! Why would you want to stay here? I said you and Shia may leave. You can be free and do as you please now! You don't have to worry about seeing dead people or watching us murder the innocent. Shia wont have to wake up with the horrors of last night. You can fuck anybody you want and not get punished! Because I wont have to care anymore! I wont have to see you with him anymore when you're gone! I'll be able to sleep for once." Suddenly, tears fell from Kyo's garnet eyes.

He fell to his knees beside her. "I hate how you make me feel like this! It makes me sick, I can't stand it!"

"K-Kyo-kun?" She placed her hand on his back but he shrugged it off.

"Why? Why is it when I see you my heart hurts, or when you touch me I get dizzy!?" Kyo's voice suddenly became soft. "And when you smile…when you smile- why do I feel like smiling too?" Kyo grabbed the sides of his head.

Hatori smiled lightly as he watched them. _'Kyo-- is in love with Tohru-kun?' _ Tohru gently took Kyo by his head and guided it to her chest. Kyo closed his eyes at the rhythm of her heart beat.

**Ba-thump- ba-thump- ba-thump**

"Kyo-kun. Please, let me stay here--with you. So we can continue being friends and laughing with each other, and eating meals together. I want to stay here because I don't mind not eating for days on end, or bathing with a hundred men. And I don't mind having to face danger--just as long as I'm with you." Tohru bent her head down and placed an almost imperceptible kiss in his now wet, orange tendrils.

Kyo stood and placed his warm, large hand on her chocolate brown hair before walking away with his shoulders slumped and his hands in his pockets.

Hatori sauntered over to the exhausted girl. (whom was still just in a cloak.) "Do you think he'll change his mind?" Tohru smiled but her eyes were filled with sadness.

"Come on, let's get you something decent to wear." Tohru flushed lightly and nodded.

--

"Onee-chan--" Tohru heard a familiar voice. A voice she hadn't heard in a long time. It made the thoughts of that day when the soldiers raided her home to her mind. "Onee-chan--" came the voice again. Tohru's eyes blinked as the sun shone down on her, blinding her sensitive pupils. Her arm instinctively covered her face. "Tohru please wake up!" The voice beseeched. She shot up, her eyes completely awake. In front of her was Shia. She didn't look dirty anymore and she wore a bright blue dress with white ruffles on the cuffs and hem of the gown. The sleeves only went down to the bend of her arm. Her hair looked silky and a small bow rested on the side of her head, pulling back her bangs. Tohru looked down and noticed she was wearing a deep red colored gown with black velvet roses scattered neatly all over the dress. Her sleeves also only went to the bend of her arm. Her hair was pulled into a neat braided bun.

As Tohru tried to stand, her arm stretched painfully and refused to move from where it was. She looked behind her and noticed for the first time, her hand was bound tightly to the wooden pole. She looked around and realized all the tents were gone, the fire pit was just forgotten ashes. The horses, the smell of sweat and men was gone. The sound of booming laughter disappeared. No guns or swords anywhere. All there was, was the open field, the long blades of dry grass dancing in the breeze. The sound of birds in the background. "Shia…"

She looked at her younger sister. Shia's expression was worried. And her arm was also tied to the pole. "They left this morning." Is all she said.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Panic rose inside her.

"I mean they tied us here and left us! They packed up and were gone before you even woke up! They left us here!" Shia screamed up at the sky. Tohru just watched her in horror.

'_They left? Kyo-kun…Hatori-san…Yuki-kun…they just left us?'_ Tears slowly fell from her eyes. Tohru yanked at her arm as she stood up. She pulled and tugged at the rope. It burned and cut into her wrist painfully. Shia slumped to the ground.

"There's no use. I already tried." Tohru paused and glanced at her sister's wrist. Dry blood covered the scratches. Burns and scabs formed. "I kept trying for at least an hour." Shia's emerald eyes poured tears.

"I'm not giving up. We're not going to sit around waiting to die from starvation. Or before something else finds us." Tohru yanked even harder on her wrist. She lifted her bare foot to the pole and pushed into the wood, jerking her hand non stop. As anger and frustration gathered, sadness and pain did too. It all welled up inside of Tohru and she wanted to let it loose. But that wasn't her nature. "Er.." The rope snagged on a piece of the broken skin on her wrist and it ripped it off. Tohru squealed and she fell to her knees. Blood trickled down her arm, collecting at the cuff of her dress.

"Onee-chan…please stop. You're just hurting yourself." Shia begged. Tohru shook her head stubbornly.

"You're not going to die! I didn't give up on you before and I'm not going to start now!" Tohru got to her feet once again and heaved at the bind. Pulling even harder than before.

"You didn't do anything for me!" Shia spoke loudly and forcefully. Tohru stopped and stared at her sibling. "While you were off being pampered did you even stop to think where I was or what I was going through?!"

"Shia--" Tohru was speechless as Shia ranted on.

"Kyo-kun took care of you and made sure you had food and clothes and that you weren't touched by anyone else! I was tied down and raped. More than once by more than one man! I didn't get food or water. I didn't have clothes or baths. I laid there and was beaten and RAPED!" Shia's body shook with fatigue. It had been a long time that she had been holding it all in.

"You don't think I knew?! They made me watch! How was I supposed to do anything? I tried! So many times to help you! I even got Yuki-kun to get you some help." Shia gasped.

"Don't take credit for Sohma-sama's good deeds!" Shia stood up, her face in Tohru's. "You just want to think you tried, so that you don't feel guilty for not really doing anything. You didn't help and you definitely didn't give a shit that I was hurting! Because you're a cold hearted sister and a bitc--" Tohru's hand struck Shia's pale cheek. Turning it a bright red.

Tears began to fall from her brown eyes. "How could you even think that I'd do that to you? How could you say that to me? Shia you know me. I would never not care about you. You're the only thing in this world that I have!" Grief sank into Shia. She felt terrible for saying those things to Tohru. She wanted to take them back. "I was hurting too! You wouldn't talk or even look at me for the longest time and that hurt! I cried for you and did all I could."

"I'm sorry! Onee-chan I'm so sorry!" Tohru finally wrenched her wrist free and her arms embraced Shia's small frame. She was so thin and emaciated. Tohru saw the bruises covering Shia's skin. "I didn't mean it, really I didn't!"

"I know. It's okay." Tohru kissed the cheek she had slapped. "Sorry about that." Tohru quickly untied Shia's wrist and they were both free. But it was getting dark and at night was the time when creatures of all sorts hunted. They stood up and intertwined their fingers. "They can't be too far ahead. Kyo-kun would stop now since it's getting dark."

Tohru started down the prairie but Shia didn't move. Tohru looked at the younger Honda dumbfounded. "Onee-chan…it's not safe to travel at night. You know that. Besides we have to wrap up your hand." Blood stained her skin. Tohru smiled and ripped off an end to her dress. "Here, I'll do it for you."

"Thank you." They sat down on the grass. Tohru watched the sunset in silence as Shia wrapped the bandage around her sister's wrist.

"All done." Shia hugged Tohru and they both watched the pink, orange, and purple colors of the sky as the sun faded below the horizon. Tohru pet Shia's soft, now clean tendrils and soon she had fallen asleep in her big sister's lap. The sun had completely disappeared and it was pitch black. The only light was the beams of the moon trying to peek through the clouds. Tohru was starting to get tired and that wasn't good.

She looked down at Shia's slumbering body. She shook her lightly. "Shia," Tohru whispered. "Shia, wake up." She shook her again but she dared not stir. "Um Shia please wake up!" Tohru whispered forcefully. The sound of rustling grass and horses' snorts rang in Tohru's ears. Fear glided through her in a flash. Her stomach knotted painfully as she remembered the last time she heard the horses coming. "SHIA!" Tohru yelled as he final attempt and it worked. Shia sprang up in a frenzy as her emerald eyes stared at her in shock.

"Wha-what is it?!" Tohru pointed into the darkness where the noises came from. Shia's gaze followed the finger and soon heard the horses and what sounded like wheels of a wagon maybe? "Refugees?" Shia asked with hope.

"I don't want to wait and find out. Come on, let's get to the forest." They stood and immediately darted towards the woods that encroached the field. They ran faster and faster. Even though their chests clenched painfully, their lungs constricted tight, and flames of pain swam through their bodies, neither of them stopped or looked back. The forest didn't seem like it was getting any closer, but farther and farther away. Tohru's foot caught on a root and she tumbled to the ground with a loud thud. Her head slammed as she fell and the impact made her dizzy.

"Onee-chan, get up!" Shia was on her way back to her sister when Tohru got on her knees. Her vision was blurry and everything around her spun, nausea settled in the pit of her stomach.

"No! keep going!" Tohru screamed as she waved her hand and pointed to the woods. Shia shook her head. "Go! Please Shia just go! I'll be right behind you." Tohru lied. She could hear the hooves trotting towards them now, every stomp sent shivers through her. Afraid to find what was going to eat her for breakfast. "Dammit Shia go!" With that, Tohru watched as Shia spun back around and scurried to the forest. _'Kyo-kun…I'm so glad I got to meet you. And Shia, I love you so much. I love you all, mom, Hatori-san, Yuki-kun…Rin, Haru…all of you.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as two men in camouflage grabbed her arms and pulled her into a back of a wagon/jeep looking thing and slammed the metal doors. Tohru was tossed from side to side as the vehicle carried on. Her sad eyes looked around her dim lighted surrounding. There was at least 10 people in here with her. They all looked dejected and torn. Women, men, and children all sat with her, sharing her same feelings. They all were dirt covered and looked worn out. She nervously cleared her throat.

"Um- excuse me, but I was wondering. Where are we being taken?" The people looked at her, eyes wide…they all refused to answer her question, the silence making Tohru very uncomfortable.

--

Shia watched in horror as two strange men hauled Tohru off into some strange type of vehicle and disappear from her sight. Panic screamed inside Shia as she frantically looked around. The darkness swallowing her whole, she was completely alone and scared. She had to fine someone…anyone.

**Phew! How was that for you guys? Huh huh? You like?! Please r&r thanks yous**


	8. Chapter 8

**Epidemic (Of Darkness)**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Thanks to you all im able to carry on with my stories! Thank you your comments are greatly appreciated so don't stop! I don't have much to say except my thanks. Um…I didn't have much homework to do this weekend so I can write this. Hope you enjoy this next chapter of Epidemic.**

**DISCRETION: there will be very disturbing "scenes" expect something like the holocaust. You've been warned, if you cant handle it please leave now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters. P.S I LOVE KYO!**

Kyo's shoulders slumped as he rode his horse at the back of the line behind all his men. His heart ached and burned inside his chest. To just leave Tohru there in that field was the worst thing he had ever done. But what bewildered him even more than his cruelty towards her was, why she liked him? How could someone like her, show so much love for him? Someone who claimed her mother's life. And burnt down her home. She was forgiving that was for sure.

Tears stabbed at his dry eyes. He watched as they tied her and Shia to that wooden post and couldn't stand to look back. He wondered if they were okay. What if they were hungry? What if something had attacked them! He had to go back, his shoulders tensed then relaxed once more. He couldn't go back. He had a mission to complete and had to erase her from his mind.

Erase her smile. Erase her dark chocolate hair and matching eyes. Erase her laugh and clumsiness. Erase how cute she was and how much he wanted to love her. Kyo sighed dejectedly.

"You ordered them to tie those girls to the post. don't beat yourself up now. It's too late." Garnet flames blazed against his cousin's own burning amethysts. "Stupid cat." and he kicked the horse in its side, commanding it to trot to the front of the line.

Sadly, Yuki was right. Why was he acting like this? His men were thinking him weak now, probably saying things about him. They once looked to him for courage and now as he acted in such a manner they wished Yuki was their leader. Kyo snorted and scowled.

"Listen up men!" Kyo shouted and they did as told. "We're going to that demon camp and destroying every single one! Ridding this planet of the foul beasts!" They cheered and raised their weapons in agreement. "Let's kick some demon ass!" Their cheers roared even louder and they all galloped the rest of the way to their destination. Tohru flashed through Kyo's mind once more and then disappeared.

"Huff huff" Shia's breath was coming short and sweat dabbled on her brow even though the air was cold. "HELP!" she screamed for the hundredth time. And for the hundredth time no answered her plea. There was no way she was going to find the camp. It took them four days to get out to the field they had camped in not even a day ago. She worried about Tohru, wondered if she was okay. "If there was a way I could track Sohma-sama down." _wait, he is a rat right? don't they have some kind of super hearing? Its worth a try._ Shia sucked in a huge breath of air, "YUUUUUKI!" she screamed louder than she ever had. It hurt her head and her throat burned as she belted out his name. She breathed in once more and screamed a second time, "YUUUKI!"

Shia collapsed to her knees, her chest heaving. "Please find me, help me please. For Tohru's sake!" Again, she sucked in air her mouth opened and was ready to scream when a hand clamped over her face. "Mmmm!" Her emerald eyes glanced back to her captor.

His silver hair blew very lightly in the chilled breeze. Behind him was his fiery cousin and a dark haired girl. Yuki released his grip. "I'm so happy you heard me Sohma-" her voice faded as her eyes noticed their clothes were covered in dark red blood. Some splattered over their faces. Soon the soldiers marched over the hill and halted to a stop. All of them, every single one of the men were drenched in the deep red color. It made Shia sick to her stomach.

"What's wrong Shia-san?" Yuki asked concerned.

"Where's Tohru?" Kyo demanded, concern laced in his features.

"She was taken inside-inside some weird vehicle. There were others inside it too." The Sohmas glanced at each other.

"Which direction did they head?" Yuki asked. Shia pointed a shaky finger to the south. The rat peered over his shoulder, Kyo and Rin's shoulders tensed at the same time.

"We have to find her. And quick." Rin jumped onto the back of her horse. Kyo followed suit.

Yuki's fingers laced with Shia's. "I'm sorry you have to see us like this. But your sister is in danger."

"I'm scared." Yuki picked her up and placed her on his horse's saddle. He jumped up in front of her.

"You can hold onto me if you like." His warm smile relaxed her.

Tohru shivered, the cold air blew right through her skin and chilled her bones. The people that sat around her in the small wagon were silent and looked as if death hovered over them. It scared her but she knew she had to stay strong. '_Shia, I hope you're okay'_ Tohru thought to herself. Tohru could see white flakes from the grey sky through a small hole in the wood of the wagon and she smiled. Snow was beautiful, it seemed to make things silent and peaceful.

"You have no clue where we are heading do you?" Tohru's head turned to meet the groggy voice that spoke. It was an older woman, her blonde hair was long and beautifully shaped her fine bone structures in her face. Her green eyes were sad and they seemed to stare far off. Next to her sat a small girl, with the same blonde hair but only reached the top of her dainty shoulders and was wavier.

She was scared and held the woman's hand tightly. "Actually, no I don't. I've never even ridden in one of these vehicles before. I mean I've heard of them but to ride in one…"

"I thought so, people who know what is at the end of this ride never smile at the snow. Nor do they talk so much. I can tell you seem hopeful." as the woman droned on Tohru's heart began to sank.

"Is that your daughter?" Tohru asked, changing the subject. The woman nodded.

"I'm Momo." the child answered softly. She stood up and patted her dress that had collected dirt and shook Tohru's hand. Tohru gasped at how cold Momo was.

"My goodness Momo-san you're freezing!" Unfortunately Tohru didn't have anything on her to warm the small girl.

"I don't have any of our traveling supplies with me and the guards took her jacket from us." The mother replied mournfully. "I cant even keep my baby warm, I don't know how she'll even make the ride. Im too afraid to let her sleep because she might-" Tohru picked up the small girl and wrapped her velvet covered arms around her. Momo snuggled into them, the color in her cheeks returning.

The other passengers looked on and watching Tohru made them want to smile, almost yearned for it but none of them did. They knew what was coming, they all heard the stories of the camps that citizens were being taken to. "I'm Tohru Honda by the way."

"Honda-san, it is a great pleasure to meet my dear." The woman never gave Tohru her name and she didn't ask it either. Tohru held Momo for hours and soon the sun was shining through the wooden cracks of the wagon when it came to a stop. The passengers started crying and some prayed. The woman with no name was asleep and hadn't stirred for most of the night.

Momo leapt from Tohru's lap and shook her mom on the arm, "Momma it's time to go." But the woman didn't reply. Momo shook her again, "Momma wake up." Another shake and the woman's head lolled to the side. Tohru grabbed Momo and picked her up in her arms.

"Momo-san, I don't think mommy is waking up. She was very tired and was worn out. Let's let mommy rest okay?"

"We'll she wake up to meet us inside?" Tohru looked into Momo's deep emeralds and her tears stabbed her eyes.

"I don't think so sweety. But if you stay with me I'll keep you safe." Momo wrapped her tiny arms around Tohru's neck when the back doors to the wagon opened. Snow blew into the space and Momo shivered, making Tohru tighten her grip on the small child. "Sh…it's okay."

A man with light blonde hair and a blonde stubble to match, stepped in front of the doors. He wore a dark green hat and matching uniform, like a soldier. "Listen up you filthy pieces of shit, don't you say a word and do as I say. All of you are step out of the cattle car and walk into two separate lines, one for men and one the women. The doctors you see stationed at the front of the lines will check your vitals and will let you into the camp. If any of you try to run I'll shoot you myself." He had a very thick accent, one that Tohru had never heard before but she could understand him fairly well. "Alright get off!" Two other soldiers stepped to each side of the so called "cattle car", their guns made a clicking sound.

Tohru was the first to step off, Momo in arms. And she heard the man yell the command again and the rest of the passengers followed. Men stepped to the right, women to the left. Tohru glanced back to see the guards pick up Momo's mother and toss her to the side as if she were trash. After a few moments she reached the doctor where they took Momo from her grip and the girl screeched in protest, Her little hands clawed the air to be back in Tohru's arms and Tohru herself reached as well.

"Onee-chan!!" She shrieked horrifically making many people stare. Tohru saw that the blonde haired guard glared at her, he whispered something to a soldier and he started towards the line.

"Momo-san please stop! That man is coming." Momo kicked and slapped the woman that held her. "Momo-sa--" The man's hand slapped Tohru's frozen cheek. She held her burning face and looked up at the man.

"Is this your child?" He asked, his glare frightened her and made her heart skip a beat.

"y-yes. She's just frightened that's all if you can just give her ba-" Another hand hit her other cheek and his grip found her arm.

"How dare you speak to me like that you dirty Wej?"

"I'm not a Wej I'm-"

"Either way! If you talk again I'll shoot this woman." His gun was instantly in his hand and placed on a woman's forehead that stood behind Tohru. She winced and shivered as she held her baby.

"Please no! if you give Momo back she'll stop all this raucous." The guard stared at Tohru for a moment, his black eyes looked her up and down and then he glanced to the weeping girl.

"They need to check her and then check you and that is when you get her back." he released Tohru from the death grip was sure to leave a bruise and then he walked back to the wagons.

The doctor stripped Momo of her clothes and listened to her breathing, her heart and looked in her ears and nose and mouth. They did the same to Tohru and they were both pushed inside the tall walls. Tohru quickly dressed Momo and herself when she caught a whiff of something rancid. The smell was overbearing and it made her eyes tear. "Momo cover your nose." and she did as told.

"What's that smell?" Momo's stomach gurgled from the stench.

"I don't know." Suddenly men with uniforms grabbed Tohru and Momo and shoved them into a huge crowd of women. Old and young. Tohru also saw other people that had stripped clothes on and they were pale as a ghost. Some so thin they looked like bones with flesh. She picked up Momo in her arms. "What's going on?" Tohru asked a girl that looked to be about her own age who stood next to her.

"You don't know?" Tohru shook her head. "We're in what they call a camp port. Look lively and seem young so that the doctors will pass us."

"Pass us?" Tohru questioned.

"If you look too old or disabled you either go into the long building over there," She pointed to a long warehouse looking building with a tin roof that guards were escorting some of the men and women into. "Or you go in that." Her finger shook a little as she pointed, Tohru saw a huge flume of smoke and ash pour from the top of a chimney and down below, people were walking in. There were even little children.

"What's in those?" Tohru asked curiously. "And why if they want young people, would they send small children in there?"

"You have to work if you want to live my friend. Your little girl there, how old is she?

"I'm four and a half." answered Momo. The girl looked at her then looked away.

"I'm not sure what's in those buildings, but I have to tell you that the people that go in them, don't come back out. And they aren't sleeping in there or eating I can tell you that because a lot of the passengers that get off those cars and into those buildings, there's no way all of them just sit in there."

The sharp cry of a whistle blew loudly and everyone's head turned to where a tall man in a black suit stood at the very front of the crowd. A woman and a man on either sides of him. "I am general Albrecht." He had the same thick accent as the blonde guard. "I am not your friend and I am not your ally. I am your worst nightmare. You all are here to work and as long as you do as you are told you will live to see the next sunrise. Here to my right is my head doctor, Bastian, he will tell you what your next job right now is to do." Bastian was a little taller than the general with dark black hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a white coat and he stepped up to where Albrecht stood.

Tohru couldn't look at Bastian for long. He scared her more than the blonde guard had. He made her hold Momo tighter.

"Listen carefully to what I am about to say. Your life depends on it. Up here are twenty posts with nurses sitting behind a desk. You are going to give them your name and they will strip you of any items you possess, including your clothes. You all will then run in a big circle while staying in a line. One woman after the other. After four laps around in the circle you will meet up with the nurse who you gave your name to and they will either give you your new uniforms or send you into that line over there." he pointed to the line that led to the tin roof building.

"And now I'll pass word off to Elsa." Bastian stepped off to the side to stand at his post with another nurse. The woman names Elsa began talking but her accent wasn't like theirs'. She had an American accent just like Tohru.

"After I am finished you will do as Bastian has said. If you have demon decent line up in a line near the front wall." Tohru watched as half of the crowd walked to the place Elsa had spoken of. All of them with their ears and tails shaking with fear. Tohru felt sympathy for them, how could they just get locked up like this. Not that anything too bad has happened, a few threats but demons were people of the land.

"Look!" The girl next to Tohru nudged her in the side and they both watched a demon woman run to a tall fence where there was a hole at the bottom. The crowd watched in horror as they heard a sizzling sound and the woman's body flinching and twitching uncontrollably. Her flesh started to burn and Tohru recognized the foul scent from when they first walked in. Two guards walked over to the charred body, picked it up, and flung it like a rag doll into a large ditch. Tohru wondered what was in that giant hole that was dug into the ground, but she dared not walk out of the crowd.

"If any of you try to escape as she did 500 volts of electricity will course through your body." Elsa walked over to the line where the demons were and gave them orders. Tohru and the crowd around her watched as they walked out of the gates and disappeared. That's when Tohru noticed the barbed wire on top of the gates surrounding the area.

"Alright!" Bastian called. "Get in lines in front of the nurses." Tohru swallowed the clump in her throat as she waited for her and Momo's turn to meet their fate.

"Where are we going Sohma-san?" Shia asked as she held onto Yuki's middle half. It had been a whole day they had been riding. Her butt was sore and she was starving. None of the soldiers had showered and they stunk of death.

"We're going to where Honda-san is. I just hope she's still there." His eyes stung and his heart pained. Shia could tell Kyo and Rin were feeling the same thing.

"Where was onee-chan taken?" Neither of them answered. "Tell me, where is she?"

"She was taken in a cattle car to a camping port. From there if she passes through their so called tests, she will gain be hauled back into the cattle car and taken farther south to what they call a concentration camp." Shia looked at Rin puzzled, the name scared her even though she didn't know what it meant to go there. "I've only seen a camp once before, visiting the head general. I don't ever want to see it again." Rin was harsh and rigid most of the time but here, as she spoke about the camp her face showed saddness and despair.

"Wh-what did you see?" Shia asked curiously. Rin shot a death glare and kicked her horse into a faster pace than Yuki's was going. "Sohma-san…what if something bad happens to Tohru there?"

"We'll get to her before anyone even breathes near her." Kyo answered forcefully.

"You better keep that promise Kyo." Yuki stared at his cousin with sorrow.

"I'll bring her back to us no matter what." Kyo added and it relieved Shia to hear it. She knew Kyo would make sure of it because he took so good care of Tohru in the first place.

"_You hear that Tohru? We're coming for you." _Shia sighed and rested her head on Yuki's warm back. Slowly she began to fall asleep at the sound of his heartbeat…

______________________________________________________________________

**A Wej is a Jew but backwards, it's a religion and Tohru is not one of them. I scared to see what happens in the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Epidemic (Of Darkness)**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: thank you all for reviewing chapter 8. It was very exciting and with a huge turn of events. WOOOW it has been so long since I've even looked at this story and I must say I am so sorry. What caught my eye was this absolutely amazing endearing review from joeiwhaley 17. No one has ever written me something so sweet like that and it is great you wrote that at that time because I just had to deal with a mean reviewer who didn't critisize my work in a mature way, hurting my feelings and pride a little. So thank you I of course also want to thank everyone else for reviewing! Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket *whispers in dejection***

The humility and embarrassment stabbed Tohru in the heart. Her whole body was blushed red and she tried to cover her naked skin as much as she could with her hands. Little Momo stood behind Tohru, shivering and crying. Tohru no longer could keep Momo warm due to the fact that she herself was losing body heat and the men had stripped them of their clothes.

"Run." the man named Bastian demanded. His eyes were dark and cold, his expression even colder. The women began to do as told and jogged lightly in a big circle. Their breaths could been seen in the cold air, and white little snow flakes fell from the grey sky. Tohru took Momo's hand in hers and they ran. And they ran, and they ran.

Momo was having a hard time catching her breath, her chest heaved and her she tumbled to her knees. Tohru stopped immediately and hunched to the ground, patting Momo on the back.

"What do you think you're doing!" a nurse yelled. She then blew a small whistle which signaled two large guards to come over from their posts. Tohru watched in concern as the little girl caught her breath.

"You okay Momo-chan?" her little blonde curls bounced as she nodded her head and wiped the few tears that remained on her cheeks. Suddenly her eyes went wide with fear and Tohru heard the snap of a whip, and that's when she felt the pain. It seared through her back and up into her head. Tohru turned around and standing over her was the blonde guard. His eyes fierce and his hand was gripping a long whip.

"who said you could stop running?" He cracked the whip in the air and the women and children around them gasped, but continued to jog.

"I- Momo needed to catch her breath-I was- I was just making sure she was alright." Tohru answered honestly. The pain in her back was unbearable and she wanted to cry but she knew she had to be strong.

"Oh is that right? Momo needed to catch her breath?" He said in a mocking tone before grabbing Tohru by her hair and pushing her face into the frozen dirt. "Well it seems to me that Momo here should be punished for making you step out of line. Since you were only seeing if she was okay." he walked over to the shivering Momo, "Turn your back to me!"

Momo slowly did as told and she began to cry, bracing herself for the pain she was about to experience. The man rose his arm and was about to strike, "No!" Tohru ran in front of Momo, blocking her from the whip. "It was my fault, I'll take the punishment. Just-don't hurt her."

The man looked to Bastian and then back to Tohru. Momo was now hugging Tohru's leg, still shivering. "I've seen enough from this child. Dress her and move her to my quarters. I shall deal with her later." Bastian ordered one of the nurses. Tohru and Momo exchanged saddened glances and then she was taken out of sight. "Now, if you please. Hand me that whip." The blonde guard did exactly that and stepped away.

"What is your name again?" Bastian asked in his thick accent.

"T-Tohru Honda." she answered with chattering teeth. She watched him tentatively as he looked her up and down.

"Turn around and get down on all fours." Tohru closed her eyes and did as he commanded. Her body tensed, bracing itself. And then she heard the crack of the whip, and then she heard it again. The sound echoed in the air and pain surged. It created wave after wave of pain and it made her head float. After the sixth crack Bastian was breathing heavy and tossed the whip away.

By now all the other women and children were standing in their lines; watching Tohru bleed and cry. "We're finished." He walked away to stand in his line and began splitting the women up. Tohru sat there, hugging her knees to her chest. The blood dripped from her back to the ground and even though her body was numb from the cold, the pain stung. Tears ran down her cheeks one after the other, she couldn't stop. But she wasn't crying for herself, she couldn't stop thinking about where they had taken Momo.

Afraid that they were hurting her…or worse. Tohru stood up and winced at the slight burn in her back. "Where did you take Momo?" She asked with a steady, and eager voice. Bastian took his eyes off his clipboard and glared at her. "Where is she?" Tohru asked again. he sighed.

"Doesn't matter now. You wont be seeing her." His nonchalant voice made something rise inside Tohru. Anger? Yes, she was mad that he acted so casual about what he and his men were doing to these poor innocent people. "Now get dressed and step into that line over there. Or do you need another lesson?" his eyes bore into Tohru's soul it felt like. She bit her lip and redressed herself. After standing in the back of line for more than half the day it started moving. Tohru watched as the other line of women still had no clothes on and were being escorted to the building with the tin roof.

She never saw anyone of them come out. Slowly the women and herself were packed into another one of those vehicles. But this time there wasn't any room. The women were smashed together and Tohru could barely move let alone breathe. The only one good thing about being squished in there was that she wasn't cold anymore. Tohru sighed sadly and peeked through a small hole in the door. Bastian blew a small whistle and then walked away, the gates of the camp closed and the train moved slowly. Women were crying and complaining they were hungry. Tohru just stood there, quiet and silent. Tears ran down her cheek as she knew she would never see Momo again.

Shia sighed impatiently as she sat next to Yuki on the small couch. The room she was sitting in was inside of a huge brick mansion. It was cozy and very wealthy looking. The only bad thing about it was the smell that had enveloped the whole outside of the building. "Relax. Try to be patient." Yuki said softly with a small smile. She smiled back and turned her attention to Kyo. He was pacing back and forth, back and forth and hadn't stopped moving for a second since they had arrived.

Rin was leaning against the big open window on the opposite side of the room. She quietly glared outside into the snow, grey skies. "Um Rin-san what are you looking at?" Shia asked as she stood up to walk over to the dark haired girl.

"Shia maybe you shouldn't-" Yuki grabbed her hand. It made her even more curious. He released her and she continued to the window. Shia gasped at what her eyes were seeing. Men, women, and children. They were all naked. Some marched this way some marched that way. In lines leading to two buildings. One of those buildings had a plume of smoke and ash spewing from it's chimney. The other was smaller and had a tin roof. Next to the barbed wire fence of the weird place was a train track which stretched over the horizon for miles.

"I see you're enjoying the view." Shia flinched at the man's voice. He was tall and had jet black hair. His eyes were a deep, piercing blue. She watched him take a seat in front of Yuki and he poured himself a cup of tea. "The last shipment was half an hour ago. On it's way to a camp." he smiled politely at Yuki and Kyo.

"You think this is okay? That it's right? Locking people out there in the cold doing god knows what with them?" as Shia ranted, the man sat there in silence, a small smirk on his lips. Yuki grabbed Shia gently and sat her down.

"Bastian, we're sorry to interrupt your busy schedule but we need to know if a Tohru Honda entered the camp port today?" Yuki asked politely. Everyone listened with concern and hope. He sipped his tea and then locked eyes with Shia.

"a Tohru Honda you say?" shia started to feel uncomfortable and snuggled closer to Yuki.

"Yes. She has brown hair and brown eyes. Maybe about this tall." Yuki stood up and placed his hand a few inches below his chin. Bastian stood up and snapped his fingers. A man in a black suit walked in with a clipboard.

"This is the camp list from today. We record all of the names. If she was here she was either transported to a mother camp or she was escorted into the furnace."

Kyo grabbed Bastian by his collar. "You fucker! Does she look like a fucking demon to you?" Bastian sighed.

"Kyo I assure you, I have no clue who this woman was. If she didn't pass then she didn't pass. She wasn't worthy of living." Kyo raised his fist. "But, I said I don't know who she is. She could be on the car making her way to Auschwitz."

"What's that?" Shia asked.

"It's one of our mother camps. The car will arrive there in a week." Kyo released him and Bastian dusted off his suit. "I see you and your men are all covered in blood. Please, make yourselves at home. There are plenty of showers down stairs."

"Bastian. Do you record who goes into the furnace?" Yuki asked.

"we put there names on the list when we check them. But we don't write who went where. We have another list that has the names for the people being transferred to what camps. The Auschwitz file is with one of my nurses now. She can help you."

"Thank you for your cooperation Bastion." Yuki bowed and Bastian returned it.

"Please stay as long as you would like. If you'll excuse me." His icy blue eyes locked with Shia's one more time before he left the room.

"Sohma-sama, we have to find that nurse and get to Tohru." Shia was filled with hope. Tohru was strong, there was no way she would have been killed here.

"I'll find her." Kyo was taking his armor off. "I'm fast and the sooner the better." Rin took her armor off as well.

"You may be fast. But I'm faster. I'll find the nurse and get the list. You all relax and try to clean up." after she gave the order she ran and disappeared.

**Short I know, but I'll have the next one up much faster I promise! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Epidemic (Of Darkness)**

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: I am trying to update this story as fast as I can! Thank you for all your lovely reviews keep reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

"She really thinks she can catch up to our cattle trains?" Bastian sat in his throne like chair and blew out a puff of his cigar smoke. His smirk made his company anxious. By this time Yuki, Kyo, and Shia had all showered and eaten. Anxeity and panic flowed through each of them as all they could do was wait for a word from Rin whom was heading farther and farther south.

Shia's polished nails dug into the banister that blocked her from the camp below the balcony. She stared out at the prisoners as they trudged feebly to continue "working" She flinched when she felt Bastian's presence next to her. He looked out at his scenery and smiled. She glowered up at him. "Don't feel bad for them Shia-chan, I certainly don't."

"I can tell. But can't you see the pain they're going through; how is this humane?" Shia tried stepping as far away from him as she could.

"I'd have to disagree with you. Having these…things work for us instead of burning them in our furnace or gassing them to death in the chamber is much more humane wouldn't you say so?" he paused before continuing, "and having them all here and in other camps is much more humane for the world." Bastian blew out a puff of smoke before returning into his study where Kyo and Yuki sat uncomfortably.

"Shia you look tired let us go get some rest." Yuki stood and bowed to Bastian whom nodded in return. Shia just wanted to be anywhere but near this man. She followed Yuki out of the room hurriedly. Kyo stood and glared at the general, rage burning inside him before he trudged out of the door.

"I can't stay here any more Sohma-sama." Tears poured from Shia's emerald colored eyes; once the three of them were safely in their guest room. "Bastian scares me and I feel like throwing up every time I smell…" Yuki patted her head gently.

"I know but if we leave and Rin happens to come back while we are gone what will she do?" Shia sniffled. "We would have all the horses and she really has no authority of Bastian and his men, worse case scenario her and Honda-san could be taken prisoner here." Her eyes widened at the thought.

"What if…what if Tohru is already dead, she's probably starving and cold, there's no way she can make it a week to Aushwitz!" suddenly her face stung and began to turn a light pink; she looked up at the glowering Kyo.

"Don't say that." Kyo grumbled under his breath. "That's-that's not possible. She's alive and Rin WILL get to her in time." Yuki was awe struck. Did kyo really care about this girl that much. He worried for Tohru's well being too but he knew when to give up when something such as this was a no win situation.

"You're right Kyo-kun…I'm sorry I shouldn't think such things. I'm just tired." Shia lied down on the bed and fell immediately to sleep. Yuki sat down on a chair opposite the bed and began to scrawl a letter to Akito. Kyo stared out the only window in their room, he watched the horizon carefully until the sun slid down past it.

Rin's chest constricted as the cool air froze her lungs and whipped at her exposed face. She had turned into her horse form and she galloped as fast as she could. Her hooves cracked at some places and foam leaked from the sides of her snout.

Her veins spread out all over her muscled legs and chest as she picked up even more speed. _"I'm coming Tohru-hold on." _

Tohru was being pressed against the back wall of the cattle car. She had sores on her feet that were now bleeding from standing for 72 hours. Her legs shook, they could barely hold up her body mass which didn't consist of much. She hadn't eaten a single thing since her capture almost two weeks ago. She blankly stared out the little barred window. It smelt like urine and death inside the car but all Tohru never thought of the hunger pangs or the weak limbs, she never thought of the awful smell or dying thirst. All she could think of was Shia and …her mom.

Tohru tiredly closed her eyelids and suddenly, she felt the warmth of the sun beating down on her face. She could know smell the sweet scent of fresh wheat and flowers. Laughter rang in the air around her and she saw her mother and sister riding two amazingly white horses through the field she now stood in.

She smiled. Tohru glanced down and saw a hose in her hand, cool water poured out onto the rich soil. When she looked up again a bright fire covered her home and field she had just been standing in. Her mom and sister's bodies lie motionless next to her. Their eyes looked sadly towards her. "No.." Tohru whispered.

"MOM….SHIA!" Tohru was no thrashing about and screaming. The other women in the car began to scream and cry as well, yelling out. It woke Tohru up. She watched in horror as the women began to attack each other. They clawed at one another's faces and beat each other with their fists.

She pushed herself even closer to the wall and covered her head with her hands. She know felt the pain her stomach made and the stench reached her nostrils. Puke crawled up her raw throat and out onto the floor right beneath her which was already covered with urine and worse things.

Tears poured from her eyes as she huddled in the corner. Her body shook with sobs.

At that moment her and the other women's bodies were lurched forward and then back as the train's wheels screeched to a halt. They gasped.

Tohru stood on her tip toes immediately and peered out the little window; twenty other women were trying to look out the same window. They yelled out and begged. No one knew what was happening. Suddenly the door to their cattle car slammed opened, the bright sun shown in, making it hard to see anything. Hope rose in her heart…until a whistle sounded and she heard yelling in another language outside the car.

Women screamed as gun shots sounded in the air. Tohru closed her eyes and wiped away her tears from her dirt covered cheeks. She rose her shoulders and stepped out of the cattle car. She stepped over the bodies that were lying right outside of the car. A man in uniform grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to one side.

Tohru numbed herself as they yelled commands at them. She blinked as a gunshot went off next to her head, blood splattered over her face. She made sure not to make a single movement as the men demanded the women to go inside a long concrete building it had a tin roof just like the building at the port camp. The women all cramped into hallway that led to a room. A man in uniform opened the door and commanded the women undress. They did as told.

Whispers and whimpers circled the women as some had heard of horrible stories of people going in and being burnt alive or killed by gas. Tohru shook with fear as to what was coming. Suddenly the door slammed shut and the lights went out. Women and children screamed and cried, they held each other tightly; some prayed.

Tears streaked Tohru's cheeks as she said her goodbyes. A man yelled a command and they heard the sprinklers over their heads turn on…..

Shia sat in the general's kitchen with Yuki. She sipped her tea quietly as Kyo entered the room. "I havent heard anything from Rin its been two days."

"Just be patient Kyo, she probably can't just stop somewhere and write to us." Yuki bit into his syrup covered pancake. Shia glanced over to the other side of the table where a very young girl was standing. She had beautiful blonde curls.

She stared at Yuki's food, practically salivating from her mouth as she wiped silverware in her hands clean.

"Are you hungry?" Shia asked the little girl. She ducked her head down, her blonde tendrils covering her face. "It's alright, here." Shia broke off a piece of her own pancake and tried handing it to the girl.

She just continued polishing her dishes. "Please, take it." Shia urged. The little girl placed the silverware on the table and gently took the hot piece of flour from Shia's hand. The girl shoved the whole thing in her mouth at once and chewed.

Yuki then offered her a glass of milk and Kyo gave her some of his sausage. She gorged herself on each bit of scraps they gave her. "Th-thank you so much." she then began to polish the kitchen ware once more.

"You may not like this Kyo but I wrote to Akito." Yuki admitted. Shia and Kyo both looked at him astonished. "he demands we return at once."

"Of course he does!" Kyo slammed his fist on the kitchen table in front of yuki. "Why the hell did you tell him we were out here looking for Tohru!" Kyo was furious at his cousin. He grabbed him by the collar and lifted him out of his chair.

"He already knew Kyo, the men weren't going to hold their tongues about where we had went!" Yuki gripped Kyo's collar and they held onto each tightly. Shia stared on.

"So…Tohru is never coming back to me." her cup of tea clanged on the table.

"you said Tohru?" The little girl suddenly spoke. All three of them turned to her. Kyo and Yuki released each simultaneously.

"Yes, do you know her did you meet her out here?" Shia stood up from her chair and stepped over to the girl with blonde curls, she kneeled down and gently grabbed her by the shoulders. "Please, if you know anything about my sister's whereabouts-"

"She was very nice to me and mama." the girl confessed.

"You saw her!" Kyo exclaimed. The girl suddenly flinched at the sound of boots on the floor nearing them. She gasped and began to clean vigorously. "Hey, tell us where you saw her…why isn't she talking now. Tell us!"

"Kyo shut up." Yuki whispered as a soldier waltzed into the kitchen.

"You, girl; get me my coffee." The girl nodded and trotted off to the coffeemaker. Black sludge poured out and into the porcelain cup. She ran it over to the soldier and placed it on the table in front of him. He looked down at it and then her.

He rose his hand and struck her on her cheek so hard she fell to the floor.

"Hey!" Shia yelled and knelt beside the girl who was on the verge of tears.

"She knows I don't like my coffee black, are you out of your mind you stupid little piece of-"

"That's enough!" Shia glared at the soldier. "You wont lay another hand on her!" Shia stood up and so did the soldier, he towered over her but she didn't waiver once. Kyo and Yuki were shocked by her strength. Yuki stepped in between them and told the soldier to get back to whatever he had been doing.

They all walked back to the guest room and had brought tons of food and water along with them. The girl sat there and ate happily.

"My name is Shia Honda, this is Kyoa nd Yuki Sohma. We're very close friends to Tohru whom you mentioned earlier, we're looking for her."

"My name is Momo." she smiled brightly as she bit into a large slice of bacon.

**You know I just love cliff hangers hope you enjoyed! R&R **


End file.
